Phobienmörder
by dunkelzeichner
Summary: Zack ist ein Mörder. So sieht zumindest der Inhalt der Nachricht aus, der Kacy veranlässt, nach Washington zu fliegen. Sie glaubt nicht daran und will mit allen Mitteln seine Unschuld beweisen. Doch wie wird das Team reagieren? Zack/OC Reviews wären toll!
1. Prolog Leaving

_Prolog - Leaving_

Hatte sie alles? Die junge Frau sah sich suchend um, warf einen Blick in ihren Schrank und dann in ihren Koffer. Ja, anscheinend hatte sie nichts wichtiges vergessen. Rasch schloss sie ihren Koffer und hob ihn vom Bett, zog ihn in den Flur. Wieder sah sie sich um. Sie hasste den Flur am meisten von allen Räumen, er hatte mehr als eine Tür. Sie schluckte. Ganz sicher war sie sich nicht, wann sie das nächste Mal diese Wohnung betreten würde. Vielleicht in ein paar Wochen, ein paar Monaten. Vielleicht schon in zwei Tagen oder gar nicht mehr. Nur zum ausräumen. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es etwas bringen würde, diese Wohnung zu verlassen. Noch einmal ging sie durch alle Räume. Sämtliche Stecker waren gezogen, die Sicherungen rausgedreht. Sie konnte gehen. Tief Luft holend öffnete sie die Tür und zog hinter sich ihren Koffer aus der Tür, die Umhängetasche baumelte bei jedem Schritt leicht mit. Nachdem sie die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, verstaute sie den Schlüssel in ihrer Tasche und verließ samt Koffer das Haus. Das Taxi stand schon bereit, der Fahrer hob ihren Koffer in den Kofferraum und sie ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder. „Zum Flughafen.", sagte sie knapp und schaute den Fahrer dabei nicht an. Dieser gab Gas und das Auto näherte sich schnell dem Flughafen. Dort angekommen, drückte sie ihm hastig das Geld für die Fahrt in die Hand, nahm ihren Koffer aus dem Gepäckraum und verschwand in den Gebäuden des Flughafens.

Gut zwei Stunden später ließ sie sich auf ihren Sitzplatz am Fenster sinken, ihre Tasche hatte sie mit ins Flugzeug nehmen können, der Koffer war hinten im Frachtraum. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Ihre Familie hätte sie für verrückt erklärt, wenn sie mehr gesagt hätte, warum sie so plötzlich nach Washington musste. Sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, aber eben nicht die ganze. Ihre Mutter hätte es nicht verstanden. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass sie jemals eine ihrer Entscheidungen verstanden hatte. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen, doch wirklich gelingen tat es ihr nicht. Er ist ein Mörder. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Er war kein Mörder, dafür war er viel zu lieb und auch scheu, als das er jemals jemandem etwas antun könnte. Sie schluckte. Nein, er war kein Mörder. Und sie würde das beweisen. Egal, was es kosten würde, sie würde es beweisen. Nun, sie war auch nicht dumm, wenn sie nicht schon einen Anhaltspunkt hätte, würde sie jetzt gewiss nicht in diesem Flugzeug sitzen und darauf warten, dass es endlich abhob. 26 Mal hatte sie hier schon gesessen und jedes Mal hatte sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt. Eigentlich bedeutete es fast so etwas wie Urlaub, hier einzusteigen und loszufliegen. Doch diesmal würde es kein Urlaub sein. Und es würde auch niemand am Flughafen stehen und sie abholen.

Die Worte der Stewardessen rauschten an ihr vorbei. Es waren immer die gleichen Worte für den gleichen Flug und fast zur gleichen Zeit. Nein, diesmal nicht. Diesmal war es nicht Freitagabend um 17 Uhr. Es war Montag, 6 Uhr und der Regen hatte begonnen, gegen die Scheibe zu klatschen. In zwei Stunden würde das Flugzeug die 592 Meilen bis nach Washington zurücklegen. Sie lehnte sich zurück. Es würde die richtige Entscheidung sein. Sie würde es nicht bereuen, hier eingestiegen zu sein. Sie würde helfen können. Vor allem ihn. Das Flugzeug hob dröhnen ab, während sie die Augen schloss. Zack.


	2. Die Neue

_Kapitel 1 – Die Neue_

~drei Wochen später~

Manchmal war sie zu berechenbar. Angela stand so, dass sie einen Blick in Bones Büro werfen konnte, diese sie aber noch nicht bemerkte. Sie kannte die Anthropologin schon lange und sie hatte vermutet, dass es so kommen würde. Seitdem sie Zack als Lehrling des Gormogon entlarvt hatten, war Temperance noch schwerer aus dem Institut zu kriegen als normal schon. Als würde sie ihre Zweifel, die Enttäuschung und was noch alles in ihr herumspukte, mit Arbeit überdecken. Gerade war sie dabei, das Dokument auszufüllen, dass die Identität eines Toten bescheinigte und später für den Totenschein gebraucht wurde. Die Überreste lagen noch immer auf dem Tisch der Plattform. Angela schaute auf die Akte in ihren Händen herab und seufzte fast lautlos. Sie wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie sie darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie hörte, dass Goodman bereits jemand neues eingestellt hatte, der Zacks Platz einnehmen sollte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er genau, warum er Angela diese Nachricht überbringen ließ. Doch sie musste es ihr jetzt sagen, ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass die Neue in 10 Minuten da sein würde und sie wollte es ihr nicht antun, dass sie gleich als erstes einen der seltenen Wutausbrüche von Bones mitbekam. Das wäre unfair. Sie trat auf die halb offene Tür des Büros zu und klopfte an. „Hey Sweeti.", sagte sie ruhig und sah lächelnd zu Bones, die über den Schreibtisch gebeugt dasaß, nun inne hielt und aufsah. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und Angela musste zugeben, dass die Anthropologin blass aussah. Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel gearbeitet und zu wenig Ruhe gehabt in den letzten drei Wochen. Doch sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar darüber. „Was gibt es denn, Angela? Braucht Booth wieder jemanden fürs Feld?", fragte die Brünette, während ihre Augen bereits das Stück gefaltete Pappe mit einigen Blättern dazwischen fixiert hatten. Ihre beste Freundin schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher, legte die Pappakte schließlich auf den Schreibtisch und drehte sie so, dass Bones lesen konnte, was draufstand: Bewerbung F/A-Assistent, K. Hobbes. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht verärgert zusammen. „Das….das mit. Er ist gerade mal seit drei Wochen weg und Goodman hat die Stelle schon neu ausgeschrieben?" Ihre Stimme klang empört und genau das war Temperance auch. Sie wollte keinen Ersatz für Zack, genauso wenig wie Jack einen haben wollte. Die Zeichnerin lächelte beschwichtigend. „Schau doch wenigstens mal rein.", versuchte sie ihr Gegenüber aufzufordern, doch nur widerwillig griff Temperance schließlich nach dem Pappordner. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete noch mal die Aufschrift, ehe sie den Ordner aufklappte. Den Lebenslauf überflog sie kurz. Einzelkind, Studium in Montreal, ein Doktortitel. Klang relativ normal für jemanden, der sich hier bewarb. Doch das Alter ließ Bones augenblicklich an Zack denken. 24. So alt war er gewesen, als sie ihn eingestellt hatte. Die junge Dame, die sich hier erfolglos beworben hatte, schien also ebenfalls eine der schnellen Sorte zu sein. Zwischen den nächsten Seiten steckte ein Photo. Sie konnte den Blick nicht ganz deuten. Die Bewerberin schien einen anzusehen und doch mit ihren Gedanken woanders zu sein. Nein, sie wollte keinen Ersatz. Temperance klappte den Ordner wieder zu und ließ ihn auf den Tisch klatschen. „Falls sie hier warten sollte, sag ihr, sie kann wieder nach Hause gehen." Ihre Stimme klang kühl und noch während sie das sagte, schaute sie schon wieder auf das auszufüllende Dokument. Angela hob ihn vom Tisch auf und seufzte. Sie suchte nach Worten, um ihr zu sagen, dass ihre Ablehnung diesmal kein Gewicht hatte. Doch diese Worte auch auszusprechen, dazu kam sie nicht mehr. „Es tut mir leid, Dr. Brennan. Aber ich werde nicht nach Hause gehen.", ertönte eine ruhige, weibliche Stimme vom Hauptraum her. Abrupt sah Bones wieder auf, schaute zuerst kurz zu Angela hoch und dann an ihr vorbei zum Hauptraum. Hier hatte nur das Team zutritt, abgesehen von Goodman und Ausnahmen bei Notfällen. Und ohne Pass kam hier auch niemand rein. Schritte waren zu hören, die näher kamen und schließlich trat die junge Frau vom Foto neben der Dunkelhaarigen in Bones Büro. Schon beim ersten Blick wurde klar, dass es sich nicht um die natürliche Haarfarbe von ihr handelte, doch das dunkle Kirschrot schien irgendwie zu ihr zu passen und ließen die grünen Augen noch intensiver als normal wirken. Ihr Gesicht war symmetrisch und sehr eben, etwas, was Bones an diese Fantasiewesen aus Büchern erinnerte. Obwohl 24 noch sehr jung war, schien sie noch jünger auszusehen, beim ersten Mal hätte Temperance es ihr sicher nicht abgenommen, dass sie bereits volljährig war. Die Kleidung, die sie trug war im Gegensatz zu Haar und Augen gänzlich farblos. Der graue Rollkragenpulli wirkte eine Nummer zu groß und ging bis über die schwarze Jeans. Die Anthropologin räusperte sich. „Ich nehme an, sie sind Ms. Hobbes?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste, immerhin hatte die junge Frau auf die Ablehnung der Bewerbung reagiert. Die Angesprochene nickte und trat einen Schritt näher. „Ja, das bin ich. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie meine Bewerbung wegen mangelnder Qualifikationen ablehnen wollen. Sie wollen keinen neuen Assistenten.", sagte sie gelassen und verursachte damit bei Bones ein wütendes Schnauben. Die junge Frau war ja überhaupt nicht eitel. Gut, sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Qualifikationen wirklich sehr gut waren, doch ihr zweiter Satz traf ins Schwarze und ließ die Knochenjägerin kurz innerlich stocken. Woher wusste sie das? Es war nicht nach außen getreten, dass das Jeffersonian einen Mitarbeiter an den Gormogon verloren hatte. Erst nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fand sie eine für sich logisch klingende Erklärung: Wahrscheinlich hatte Goodman sie vorgewarnt, dass Bones sie nicht würde haben wollte. „Hören sie, ihre Bemühung ist, so-„, begann sie, doch beendete sie den Satz nicht, denn die Rothaarige hatte nach dem Papporder gegriffen und ihn auf der letzten Seite aufgeschlagen.

„Ich fasse es nicht, wie konnte er nur?" Es war deutlich zu hören, dass die Anthropologin erbost war. Das Team stand mit ihr zusammen auf der Plattform, ohne das diesmal ein Skelett oder zumindest einzelne Knochen auf dem Untersuchungstisch ausgebreitet waren. Auch Jack schien nicht wirklich begeistert von der Idee zu sein, dass jemand neues einfach so eingestellt worden war. Dabei hatte er sie noch gar nicht gesehen, genau wie auch Cam und Booth. Bisher war noch nie so entschieden worden ohne das Team oder zumindest Bones vorher zu fragen. Angela hatte sie noch zurückhalten können, bevor Temperance zu Goodman ins Büro marschieren konnte um ihm die Meinung zu sagen. Cam unterbrach schließlich die Stille. „Seht es doch mal so…wir können dich und Jack nicht ewig mit mehr arbeit belasten. Das Leben geht weiter." Weiter sprach sie lieber nicht, denn die Blicke des Laborkönigs und seiner Chefin sprachen Bände. Sie hoch zurückziehend die Hände und verschwand wieder in ihr eigenes Büro. Bones und auch sie selber würden sich so oder so an die Neue gewöhnen müssen. Auch wenn sie selber nicht sehr glücklich damit war, dass bereits nach drei Wochen ein neuer Assistent bereitstand. „Wo ist sie eigentlich?", fragte Booth und sah sich suchend um. „Ich bin hier.", antwortete die Rothaarige prompt, während sie in den Hauptraum bog und die kurze Treppe zur Plattform hochstieg. Das war bereits das zweite Mal, dass sie auf eine Aussage reagierte, ohne im Raum zu sein. Bones wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Neue jemand war, der sehr gerne lauschte. Sie gehörte definitiv zur größeren Sorte von Frauen. Ohne Absätze war sie bereits so groß wie Angela mit. Und diese machte nun auch den Anfang. Sie lächelte etwas verhalten und reichte der jungen Frau die Hand. „Hi…ich bin Angela, ich rekonstruiere das Aussehen der Toten.", sagte sie und übergab an Booth. „Special Agent Seeley Booth vom FBI.", stellte er sich vor und hatte einen passenden Spruch über seine Aufgabe auf den Lippen, doch ließ es lieber. Auch Camille stellte sich vor, ehe Jack an der Reihe war, denn Bones hatte sie ja bereits im Büro halb offiziell kennengelernt. „Jack Hodgins. Ich arbeite im Labor.", sagte er knapp und klang dabei, als wollte er klarstellen, dass das Labor sein Territorium war. Die Rothaarige trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und sah jeden noch mal einen Moment lang an, ehe sie sich selber vorstellte. „Mein Name ist Kassandra Hobbes. Aber ich werde meist nur Kacy genannt."


	3. Die Leiche

_Kapitel 2 – Die Leiche_

„Dann lass uns gehen. Kacy nimmt den Koffer und die Kleidung." Booth zog eine Augenbraue hoch und folgte der Anthropologin mit seinem Blick, wie sie sich vom Labortisch löste und an ihm vorbei in Richtung Ausgang ging. Erst dann wanderte sein Blick zu der neuen Assistentin, die ohne jeglichen Kommentar den Koffer mit der „Feldausrüstung", wie sie ihn nach zwei Tagen betitelt hatte, nahm und nun ihrer Chefin folgte. Als letztes erreichte der FBI-Agent selber sein Auto, mit welchem er die beiden Frauen zum Tatort fahren würde. Es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn nicht irgendjemand wieder über eine Leiche stolpern würde und das passierte nun schon selbst in den absurdesten Situationen, wenn er zurück an den Fall mit dem Mann im Schlammbad dachte. Die Fahrt dort hin dauerte nicht lange und war geprägt vom Schweigen. Auf der einen Seite schien Bones noch immer ziemlich empört über die sehr plötzliche Anstellung der jungen Frau auf der Rückbank und auf der anderen Seite fehlte ihm die Diskussion von Bones und Zack oder eine Frage des Laborkönigs, die wieder einmal seine lebensfremde Art bewiesen hätte. Booth schüttelte leicht den Kopf und musste schmunzelnd daran zurückdenken als er mit Fragen über Sexualität gelöchert worden war. Damals war er ziemlich angenervt davon gewesen, jetzt vermisste er das. Seit einer Woche war Kassandra – oder Kacy, denn auf ihren vollen Namen schien sie meist nicht zu reagieren – nun schon im Jeffersonian und einem Außenstehenden würde es nicht schwer fallen, ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr zu haben. Jack beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte vor allem in seinen Laborräumen scheinbar sehr genau und es ließ vermuten, dass es niemals eine „Queen of the lab" geben würde. Nicht einmal eine Prinzessin oder etwas Ähnliches. Und Bones selber schien zwar bemerkt zu haben, dass die Rothaarige ihre Aufgaben bisher alle sehr gut erfüllt hatte, doch wahrscheinlich würde sie sämtliche Schädel von jetzt an wieder in Nachtschichten selber zusammensetzen als diese Aufgabe jemand anderem anzuvertrauen. Wenn es so weitergehen würde, würde er es Kacy nicht verübeln, sollte sie bereits in der nächsten Woche ihre Koffer packen und sich eine andere Stelle suchen. Allerdings würde dann wahrscheinlich eine Reihe von Kurzzeitassistenten folgen, was nur Unruhe bringen würde. In einer wenig befahrenen Seitenstraße hielt er schließlich an und stellte den Motor aus. „Wir sind da, meine Damen.", meinte er und konnte einen fragenden Blick von hinten und von der Seite spüren. Bones hatte ihn gar nicht erst danach gefragt, um was es sich handelte, weswegen sie nun auch nicht wusste, wo sie suchen sollte. Die Seitenstraße war gepflegt und friedlich, ein sanfter Wind ließ die Blätter der Bäume leise rascheln. Booth stieg aus und deutete auf die Absperrung ein paar Meter weiter. „Das ist ein offener Einstieg in die Kanalisation.", bemerkte Bones und trat darauf zu. Erst schienen ihr die Polizisten aufzufallen, welche jeweils am Ende der Straße standen und den Zutritt verhinderten. „Wo Menschen Einlass finden, kann auch eine Leiche liegen.", ertönte es halb aus dem Kofferraum, aus welchem Kacy den Koffer zog und ihn nun zur Absperrung trug. Über den anderen Arm trug sie drei Gummihosen, welche in Gummistiefeln endeten. Meist wurden sie von Anglern verwendet, doch in diesem Fall würden sie gute Dienste bei den Ermittlungen leisten. Ja es gab wahrscheinlich keinen Ort, an dem wohl noch keine Leiche entdeckt worden war. Insofern hatte die Neue Recht mit ihrer Aussage. „Dann gehen wir runter und sehen nach.", antwortete die Anthropologin, nachdem sie eine der Gummihosen angezogen hatte und schlüpfte unter den Absperrbändern hindurch, machte sich daran, die Metallleiter hinabzusteigen. Die Ruhe der Oberfläche täuschte. Die Kanalgänge wurden von hellen Scheinwerfern erleuchtet, es roch nach Fäkalien und Dreckwasser. Mehrere, zum Teil recht junge Polizeibeamte wateten in ähnlichen Gummihosen durch das kniehohe Abwasser von Washingtons Straßen. Anscheinend war eine ihrer Hauptaufgaben die Ratten vom Tatort fernzuhalten. Während Temperance die Szenerie auf sich wirken ließ, kletterte Booth gefolgt von Kacy die Metallleiter ebenfalls nach unten. Leicht besorgt sah er nach oben und betete dafür, dass die junge Frau den Koffer nicht fallen ließ, er wollte ungern von einem Koffer KO gehauen werden. „Wir müssen da entlang.", sagte der Special Agent schließlich und lotste die Knochenspezialistin etwa 100 Meter den Gang entlang, bis am rechten Rand eine hohe Kante auftauchte, fast ein wenig wie ein kleiner Bürgersteig, und eine Türöffnung. Die Tür war geöffnet, das verschmutzte und an einigen Stellen bereits verrostete Metall eben dieser schien schon etwas länger vorher nicht mehr berührt worden zu sein. „Was ist das?", fragte Bones, der beim Anblick der Tür sofort die Schauergeschichten von Krokodilen und verunstalteten, menschenähnlichen Monstern in Kanalisationen einfielen. „Ein Pausenraum. Während des Baus war es mühsam, für ein kleines Päuschen den weiten Weg bis zur letzten Öffnung zurückzugehen, also wurden in regelmäßigen Abständen solche Räume gebaut. Heute haben sie allerdings keinen Nutzen mehr.", erklärte Booth und trat auf die Kante, deutete in den Raum. Bones tat es ihm gleich, Kacy ebenso. „Versteck deine Leiche da, wo niemand sie vermutet." Ihre Äußerungen klangen für den Special Agent ein klein wenig wie eine Anleitung zum perfekten Mord. Vielleicht ihre Art von schrägem Humor, den er in den letzten Jahren bei Wissenschaftlern entdeckt hatte. Der Anblick, der sich den dreien bot, war vielleicht nicht der schlimmste und doch löste er in Bones das Gefühl aus, dass sie lange an diesem Fall sitzen würden. Der Raum war nicht sehr groß. Ungefähr 3x2 Meter von der Grundfläche her. Der Beton der Wände war feucht und schmierig, zum Teil hatten sich grünliche Flächen gebildet und auf dem Boden lag verstreut zerflattertes Zeitungspapier von vor 50 Jahren. Es sah genau so aus, wie man sich ein finsteres Kellerloch in der Kanalisation vorstellte. Die alte Lampe funktionierte noch, flackerte jedoch leicht und verstärkte die modrige Atmosphäre noch. In der linken hinteren Ecke lag das, was Bones eine halbe Stunde später als „Hauptleiche" bezeichnen würde. Die Überreste einer Person, die schon definitiv etwas länger hier lag. Nur das silberne Kreuz um den verwesten Hals war noch gänzlich intakt und blitzte der Anthropologin entgegen, als sie ihre Taschenlampe darauf hielt. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Auf der kleinen Bodenfläche lagen mehrere Skelette verstreut, die wesentlich stärker verwest waren und selbst für Booth sehr deutlich als Nicht-menschliche Überreste zu identifizieren waren. „Kacy, mach Fotos und dann sammle die Überreste separat ein.", wies Bones die Rothaarige an, während sie selber einen Schritt auf die Hauptleiche zuging, sich hinhockte und sie näher betrachtete. Eigentlich erwartete der FBI-Agent angesichts ihrer Tonlage einen Kommentar, eine kleine Verteidigung, etwas Trotziges, Irgendetwas von der Neuen, doch diese nickte nur leicht, öffnete den Koffer und begann, die gewünschten Fotos zu schießen. „Verschreckte Laborjungfrau.", murmelte er leise. Eigentlich so leise, dass er sich sicher gewesen war, dass niemand es hörte. Doch er irrte sich. „Ich bin nicht verschreckt. Ich tue lediglich das, was mir aufgetragen wurde. Das ist mein Job." Booth sah die junge Frau an, die nicht von ihrer Arbeit aufgesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn anscheinend tatsächlich gehört und verstanden. „Abgesehen davon ist mein Sternzeichen Steinbock und nicht Jungfrau." Er sah ihr einen Moment lang leicht irritiert auf den Rücken. Immerhin schien sie zu wissen, was Sternzeichen waren, bei Bones war er sich da nicht so sicher, immerhin schrieb man den jeweiligen Sternzeichen Eigenschaften für ihre Träger zu und das war etwas, was in ihrem rationalen Denken keinen Platz hatte. „Das Opfer hat keine größere Gewalteinwirkung erlebt. Die Knochen scheinen nahezu intakt zu sein." Die Anthropologin hockte noch immer bei der Leiche, stand jedoch nun auf und warf kurze Blicke auf die anderen Skelette. Sie war sich noch nicht genau sicher, um was genau es sich handelte, doch sie würde es rasch genug im Institut herausfinden. Inzwischen hatte Kacy das Fotografieren beendet und die Kamera wieder verstaut. Während ihre Chefin den engen Tatort verließ und der Special Agent ihr folgte, bat sie einen der jungen Polizisten ihr zu helfen, die Leichen für den Transport vorzubereiten, immerhin sollte nichts kaputt gehen. „Wir warten oben.", meinte Bones und watete durch das Abwasser zurück zur Leiter nach oben. Booth fand, dass sie entschlossen zu kühl fand, doch er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das Kacys Anwesenheit oder Zacks Abwesenheit zuschreiben sollte.


	4. EMails

_Kapitel 3 – E-Mails_

Ein wenig unentschlossen saß Jack in dem zu niedrig eingestellten Drehstuhl und starrte auf dem Flachbildschirm vor ihm. Er war ohnehin schon nicht der größte, doch an Zacks alten Platz fühlte er sich gerade wie ein Zwerg, wenn er auf dessen Stuhl saß. Definitiv zu niedrig. Er könnte ihn natürlich mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ein Stückchen höher fahren, doch das wollte er nicht. Hier sollte nichts verändert werden. Sweets würde eine solche Aussage jetzt wieder analysieren und ihm raten, dass er seinen alten Kollegen langsam aber sicher überwinden sollte. Er würde nicht wieder kommen. Die Zeit der Experimente und Kappeleien waren vorbei, die meiste Zeit über herrschte Stille in seinem Labor, denn mit der Neuen hatte er bisher kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Meist half sie Dr. Brennan und wenn sie etwas von Jack brauchte, beschränkte sich ihre Wortwahl auf das Nötigste. Nun aber schüttelte er seinen gelockten Kopf ein wenig und vertrieb die Rothaarige aus seinen Gedanken, er hatte schließlich wesentlich wichtigeres zu tun. Nun, wirklich wichtig war es eigentlich nicht und richtig wahrscheinlich erst gar nicht. Er hatte Zacks Privatsphäre bisher immer respektiert, so wie er seine eigene. Doch das Warum hatte ihn bisher nicht losgelassen. Warum hatte sich sein bester Freund Gormogon angeschlossen. Klar, Zack war schon immer etwas weltfremd gewesen und besaß auch keine großartige Sozialkompetenz doch er war gleichzeitig so gutmütig gewesen, er hatte doch nicht einmal seine fleischfressenden Käfer für seine Arbeit töten können. Manchmal dachte Jack daran, dass es eine Verschwörung sein könnte. Doch gegen wen und zu welchem Zweck? Der Lockenkopf war sich bewusst, dass man eigentlich die E-Mails von anderen nicht einfach so durchsuchte. Aber vielleicht würde er eine kleine Antwort erhalten. Zack selber hatte ihm bisher keine gegeben. Und er war bisher jede Woche einmal in der Klinik gewesen um ihn zu besuchen. Vielleicht war er ein Mörder, nein, sehr wahrscheinlich war er ein Mörder. Aber er war auch immer noch Jacks bester Freund.

Manchmal überraschte ihn Zacks Naivität immer wieder aufs Neue. Das E-Mail-Programm war ungeschützt, nur der allgemeine Zugriff durch ein Passwort gesichert, welches er jedoch schnell herausgefunden hatte: Uriah24. Etwas mehr Kreativität hatte er schon erwartet. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und klickte auf den Ordner mit abgespeicherten E-Mails. Ob er wirklich mit dem „Meister" wie er ihn nannte, E-Mails geschrieben hatte? Und ob er sie dann hier abgespeichert hätte? Plötzlich kam Jack seine Idee etwas sehr absurd vor. Doch anscheinend hatte er wirklich einige E-Mails abgespeichert, sie sogar in verschiedenen Ordner abgespeichert. „Naomi", „Arbeit" „Doktorarbeit" und so ähnlich hießen einige der Ordner. In „Naomi" warf er lieber keinen Blick rein, das wollte er sich wirklich nicht antun. Das vorhandene oder nicht vorhandene Liebesleben interessierte ihn dann doch nicht so sehr. Einer der Ordner erweckte dann aber doch sein Interesse: „KH_Anthro". Diese merkwürdige Bezeichnung rief zunächst keinerlei Assoziationen in ihm wach. Er öffnete eine der ca. 100 E-Mails und warf einen Blick auf die E-Mail-Adresse: kh_ . Jack blinzelte nachdenklich. Montreal? Wen sollte Zack schon kennen aus Montreal? Allerdings klang die Adresse irgendwie geschäftlich. Und sehr unpersönlich. Die gespeicherten E-Mails erstreckten sich über einen Zeitraum von 1 ½ Jahren bis kurz vor der Sache mit Gormogon. Er warf einen Blick auf die gesamte Mail, welche eine der ältesten zu sein schien:

_Abs: __kh__

_An: __.com_

_Betreff: RE: RE: RE: Skelett_

_Hi,_

_ich hab mir mal die Fotos, die du mir gesendet hattest, genauer angesehen. Deine Vermutungen konnte ich bisher aller bestätigen. Die Spuren passen eindeutig zu einem Katana. Ich habe die Spuren auch mit einigen Knochen aus unserer Sammlung und mit unserem Samurai verglichen, bis auf die natürliche Abweichung gibt es keinen Zweifel. Euer Knochenhaufen hatte also mal eine Begegnung mit einem solchen Schwert. Vielleicht war er also mal in Japan, muss aber nicht sein. Heutzutage kann man schließlich alles über all hintransportieren. Ich hoffe mal, dass dir damit weiterhelfen konnte. Anbei ein paar Fotos von meinen Vergleichen, falls du etwas zum Untermauern deiner Vermutungen brauchst. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_PS: In drei Wochen findet hier an der Uni ein Vortrag über Roboter und ihre Zukunft statt. Der Dozent scheint sehr angesehen zu sein. Vielleicht hast du ja Interesse._

Jack runzelte die Stirn und öffnete die Fotos. Tatsächlich waren nur einige Knochen zu sehen und größere Aufnahmen von den Schnittspuren, die anscheinend ein solches Katana auf ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie einen Fall gehabt hatten, in dem es darum ging. Es war ein kleinerer Fall gewesen, nichts spektakuläres, sie hatten sehr schnell herausgefunden, wer für den Tot des jungen Mannes vor fünf Jahren verantwortlich gewesen war. Tatsächlich hatten die Schwertspuren auf die Spur des Täters geführt. Rasch suchte er eine Mail heraus, welche vor einen paar Monaten versendet worden war:

_Abs: __kh__

_An: __.com_

_Betreff: Käfer_

_Hi,_

_das mit den Käfern funktioniert prima. Mein Doc war zwar zuerst ein wenig skeptisch aber sie haben uns gute Dienste geleistet. Ich konnte einen alten Schädel nun vollständig von Geweberückständen befreien. Mit Chemie hätten wir dem alten Stück nur geschadet._

_Allerdings möchte ich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was die Käfer machen, wenn sie auf lebendiges Fleisch losgelassen werden. Ein Wunder, dass noch kein Fernsehsender darüber eine Doku gedreht hat. Oder vielleicht ein Horrorfilm. Aber ich schweife ab._

_Vielleicht werde ich den Gedanken heute Abend ein wenig weiter ausführen._

_Liebe Grüße_

Jack suchte nach einer weiteren E-Mail vom selben Datum, doch es gab keine. Entweder der Schreiber hatte eine gesendet, Zack sie aber nicht gespeichert oder er hatte keine abendliche E-Mail geschrieben. Er las sich ein paar weitere Mails doch, doch es gab keinen Hinweis mehr auf die fleischfressenden Käfer und einen Horrorfilm über sie. Die meisten Nachrichten handelten von irgendwelchen mehr oder minder interessanten anthropologischen oder forensischen Details. Auf den ersten Blick ein rein arbeitstechnischer Kontakt. Doch dafür klang den E-Mails ein doch noch zu persönlicher Unterton bei. Vielleicht würde Jack seinen besten Freund beim nächsten Besuch darauf ansprechen, doch dann müsste er zugeben, seine E-Mails durchsucht zu haben. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und fuhr den Rechner runter, denn die rothaarige Assistentin stand im Türrahmen seines Reiches und hielt einige Proberöhrchen mit Gewebe in ihren Händen. „Was ist?", fragte er mit leicht mürrischem Unterton, obwohl er eigentlich genau wusste, was Kacy von ihm wollte. Die Angesprochene legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen. Er konnte es quasi hören, wie sie innerlich leicht tobte. Ein paar Momente des Schweigens vergingen, ehe sie auf seinen Tisch zutrat und die Proberöhrchen abstellte. „Dr. Brennan sagt, dass du das analysieren sollst.", sagte sie ruhig und Jack wusste, dass diese Ruhe nur gespielt war. Keine Sekunde später war sie wieder verschwunden und er konnte hören, wie sie sich an einem der kleineren Leichen zu schaffen machte. Anscheinend hatte Temperance sie mit dieser Aufgabe betraut. Und wenn er so ab und zu lauschte, musste er feststellen, dass Kacy anscheinend keine großen Probleme mit dem Identifizieren hatte. Anscheinend waren es alle Hunde, bis auf die Hauptleiche natürlich. Gut, dass es keine Menschenleichen gewesen waren, war selbst für Booth zu erkennen gewesen, doch die Rothaarige hatte inzwischen 4 der 6 Tierleichen als Dackel, Golden Retriever, Schäferhund und Bulldogge identifiziert. Jack dachte kurz nach. Er würde sie noch irgendwie zu einer Reaktion bewegen. Irgendwann musste sie doch zumindest ein wenig austicken, schließlich sah sie eigentlich nicht so aus, als würde sie sich seinen dauerunfreundlichen Bemerkungen noch lange aussetzen. Und er hoffte auf eine Reaktion, auf eine verbale und nicht darauf, dass sie ihre Koffer packen würde. Doch nun musste er sich den Proben widmen, ehe Dr. Brennan noch einen Kommentar bringen würde.


	5. Zeit

_Kapitel 4 – Zeit_

Jack benahm sich merkwürdig. Mit jedem weiteren Besuch wurde dieser Satz in Zacks Gedächtnis mehr untermauert. Dabei konnte er es seinem besten Freund nicht einmal wirklich verübeln. Wer konnte sich gegenüber einem Mörder schon normal verhalten? Selbst wenn die Freundschaft noch so groß war, Zacks vermeintliche Tat hatte zu dunkle Wolken aufziehen lassen. „Sie ist gut. Aber trotzdem.", hatte Jack abschließend gesagt, nachdem er seinem ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen von der Rothaarigen erzählte hatte, die seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Natürlich war es ein bedrückendes Gefühl, ersetzt worden zu sein, doch sie würde ihren Job sehr gut machen. Zack wusste es. Sein Wächter hatte ihn wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgeführt, nachdem Jack wieder gegangen war. Auf seinem Tisch lag die Akte, welche er ihm mitgebracht hatte. Sie verursachte ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ob der Rest des Teams wusste, dass er über ihre Fälle informiert war? Dass er Jack seine Meinung über die Fälle sagte? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher und der Entomologe hatte auch bisher kein Wort über Wissen oder Unwissen verloren. Knapp 5 Wochen war er nun schon in der psychiatrischen Einrichtung. Er mochte sie nicht wirklich, doch besser als das Gefängnis war es alle mal. Sein bester Freund würde wahrscheinlich recht haben, im Knast würde er keine zwei Tage überleben. Schließlich war er kein – Zack biss sich auf die Lippen – Mörder. Zumindest keiner von diesen Typen, die sie immer gejagt hatten. Der Dunkelhaarige schaute auf die Uhr. 17.48 Uhr. In 12 Minuten würde die Tür aufgehen und das Abendessen kommen. In 42 Minuten würde der Teller wieder abgeholt werden und 2 Minuten später das Glas Wasser mit seiner Schmerztablette kommen. Dann würde es 18.32 Uhr sein. Nach der Einnahme der Tablette würde es ca. 7 Minuten dauern bis der Schmerz seiner Hände wieder schwächer werden würde. Und dann waren es nur noch 21 Minuten. 21 Minuten oder 1260 Sekunden bis zu den 60 Minuten, die er vom Tag am meisten mochte. Sein zweiter Besuch würde kommen. Wie jeden Abend. Kommen, 60 Minuten bleiben und dann wieder gehen. Für ganze 82800 Sekunden. Um 20.30 Uhr würde er dann den Strich auf seinem Kalender machen. Dann war er seit genau 34 Tage in diesem Gebäude. Zack holte tief Luft. Für andere wäre solch eine Rechnerei ein Anzeichen für Verrücktheit sein, doch für ihn war es das genaue Gegenteil. Solange er rechnete und einteilte war er noch normal. Insofern man ihn überhaupt jemand als normal bezeichnen würde. Irgendwie musste er sich die Zeit ja vertreiben. Er hatte noch 11 Minuten Zeit bis zum Essen, also griff er nach der Akte. Jack hatte ihm den bisherigen Verlauf des Falles grob geschildert, besonders weit war das Team noch nicht gekommen. Eine männliche Leiche, ca. 23 Jahre alt, seit 3 Jahren tot. Eingesperrt in der Kanalisation mit 6 Hundeleichen. Keine Gewalteinwirkung auf das Opfer, nur minimale Spuren von Chloroform hatte Jack noch gefunden. Immerhin hatten sie durch frühere Verletzungen, das Gebiss und das silberne Kreuz die Leiche identifizieren können. Jack O'Brannon war Marinesoldat gewesen und vor drei Jahren urplötzlich verschwunden. Suchstaffeln hatten ihn nicht finden können. Kein Wunder, wer suchte schon in der Kanalisation? Zack schaute die Papiere vor ihm genauso ratlos an wie Jack ihn vorhin angesehen hatte. Ein Hinweis auf den Täter, die Todesursache oder eine Art Motiv schien nicht vorhanden zu sein. Der Träger von zwei Doktortiteln zuckte zusammen als er die Pappmappe wieder vorsichtig zusammenklappte. Er schaute auf seine Hände oder vielmehr auf das, was davon übrig geblieben war und nun in zwei schwarzen Stoffhandschuhen steckte. Wobei es eigentlich nur zwei Stoffsäcke waren, nicht einmal Fäustlinge. Sein Arzt schien zuversichtlich. Wenn alles gut verlaufen würde, würde er bis zu 90% der motorischen Fähigkeiten seiner Hände wieder zurückerlangen. Nur fest zugreifen war von vornherein ausgeschlossen worden, ebenso wie zu filigrane Arbeiten. Schädelrekonstruktionen würde er also fortan vergessen können. Zack schüttelte den Kopf. Sämtliche Arbeit würde er vergessen können. „Er verdient es, bis an sein Lebensende eingesperrt zu sein." Camilles Worte ertönten wieder in seinem Kopf. Wie Recht sie hatte. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Wer beschäftigte schon einen Mörder? Er schaute wieder auf die Uhr. Noch 180 Sekunden.

~Flashback~

_Für nur einen Moment hatte er nicht aufgepasst. Ein Moment der gereicht hatte, jemanden nicht auszuweichen und umgerannt zu werden. Zack fiel nach hinten und konnte sich noch rechtzeitig abstützen, ehe sich die Treppen unangenehm in seinen Rücken gebohrt hätten. Seine Tasche war zum Glück nur eine Treppenstufe weiter unter ihm hingefallen, ganz im Gegensatz zu den 3 Büchern, einem Schal und einigen Zetteln. Der Besitz der jungen Frau, die ihn umgerannt hatte, hatte sich auf den Treppen verteilt und sein schnelles Zugreifen verhinderte, dass sich ihr Schal endgültig verabschiedete. „Oh nein…das tut mir leid. Ich muss in Gedanken gewesen sein. Verzeihen sie vielmals." Sie klang verlegen und die Röte ihrer Wangen bestätigte, dass es ihr etwas peinlich war. Zumindest lief Angela auch immer rot an, wenn sie verlegen oder peinlich berührt war. Das kam zwar selten vor aber doch wieder so oft, dass Zack es unter sozial-humanen Angewohnheiten abgespeichert hatte. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Schon in Ordnung. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man mit jemandem zusammenstößt ist sehr…..groß." Er hatte sich rechtzeitig daran erinnert, dass genaue Werte nicht jeden interessierten. Während die junge Frau ihre Bücher und Zettel wieder einsammelte, stand Zack auf und besah sich kurz den Schal. Er grau und aus weichem Stoff, schien sich gut an die Haut zu schmiegen. „Ich weiß. Erschreckend groß und trotzdem ist es einem jedes Mal aufs Neue peinlich." Der Dunkelhaarige blinzelte und schaute sie verwundert an, hielt ihr wortlos dabei den Schal hin. Entweder sie wusste ungefähr, wie groß die erwähnte Wahrscheinlichkeit war oder sie hatte einfach geraten, denn in der Tat stimmte ihre Aussage. Eigentlich konnte die Entschuldigung bei einem Rempler getrost abgeschafft werden. Sie hatte sich den Schal genommen und rasch um den Hals gewickelt, befreite ihre Haare mit einer Handbewegung vom Stoff. Es war kühl draußen und bildete somit einen krassen Gegensatz zu der stickigen Wärme, die in der Bücherei herrschte. Zack schaute auf ihre Bücher. ‚Die ersten Roboter', ‚Technik der Zukunft' und ein drittes, dessen Titel er nicht entziffern konnte ohne ihr näher zu kommen. „Auch im Vortrag gewesen?", fragte er und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort. „Ja, aber er war langweilig. Die Bücher enthalten mehr Fakten über Roboter als der Professor je kennen wird.", meinte sie schließlich und ließ Zack damit kurz Schmunzeln. Sie hatte Recht, der Vortrag hatte keinen Satz beinhaltet, den er nicht schon gekannt hatte und somit hatte er den Saal der Bücherei früher verlassen, anscheinend genau wie sie. „Heute ist es wirklich kühl, ich könnte was Warmes vertragen." Angesichts von Rock und Strumpfhose war es ihr nicht zu verübeln, dass ihr kalt war. Der Assistent von Dr. Brennan deutete die Straße entlang. „Da vorne gibt es guten Kaffee." Die junge Frau nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich gebe einen aus, immerhin ist so eine Bekanntschaft mit Treppen unangenehm."_

~Flashback Ende~

Minus 360 Sekunden. Sein Besuch war zu spät. Zack musterte die Uhr. Das Abendessen war in Ordnung gewesen und die Tablette hatte ihre gewünschte Wirkung gezeigt. Entspannt hatte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die 21 Minuten bis 19 Uhr gewartet. Jetzt war es 19.06 Uhr. Das war das erste Mal, dass der Besuch zu spät kam. Vor Zacks Auge rauschte eine Tabelle von Wahrscheinlichkeiten über Unfälle und Ähnliches vorbei. Nein, so etwas war sicherlich nicht eingetroffen. Eine einfache Verspätung. Ein kleiner Stau vielleicht oder ein zu langsam fahrender Taxifahrer. Es gab mehr Gründe für Verspätungen die harmlos waren als unglückliche Verspätungen. Und trotzdem ließen ihn die inzwischen 7 Minuten unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und herrutschen. Noch weitere 3 Minuten wartete er, ehe er die wohlbekannten Schritte auf dem Flur hören konnte. Sein Besuch tauchte in der Glastür auf, öffnete diese und trat ein. „Tut mir leid, der Taxifahrer…." Zack sah auf und erwiderte das Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das für jede Wartezeit der Welt entschädigte.


	6. Foto

_Kapitel 5 – Foto_

„Und? Haben die Hunde schon etwas Neues gebellt?", fragte der Special Agent noch während er seine Zugangskarte durch den ID-Kartenleser zog. Die rote Lampe erlöschte und gab den Weg auf die Plattform für ihn frei, wo die rothaarige Assistentin nebst ihrer Chefin ihn leicht irritiert ansah. „Die Hunde bellen nicht. Sie sind tot und das seit drei Jahren.", sagte Kacy schließlich und verpackte die Überreste des Golden Retrievers in eine Kiste, die fein säuberlich beschriftet war. Booth rollte mit den Augen, anscheinend waren doch alle Wissenschaftler weltfremd, zumindest hatte auch die Neue in ihren ersten zwei Wochen sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass sie die meisten Dinge wörtlich und nicht metaphorisch aufnahm. Er überlegte einen Moment lang ob er antworten sollte, ließ es dann aber doch, es machte keinen Spaß, wenn der Geneckte ihn nicht verstand. „Also gut. Um es für Labormäuse verständlich auszudrücken: Habt ihr etwas Neues herausgefunden?" Temperance schüttelte den Kopf und stemmte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Nein. Nichts. Keine Gewalt, nur ein wenig Chloroform zur Betäubung. Bei den Hunden sieht es ähnlich aus, sie sind wahrscheinlich verhungert.", antwortete sie und es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass ihr es überhaupt nicht passte so im Dunkeln zu tappen. „Gut, dann kann ich dich ja vielleicht ein wenig aufheitern, wenn ich dir eine neue Leiche zeige." Seeleys Mundwinkel hatten sich zu einem leichten Schmunzeln verzogen. Bones nickte und zog ihre Latexhandschuhe aus, warf sie in den Mülleimer. „Hoffentlich ist sie weniger frustrierend." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich die Feldausrüstung. „Kacy, du bleibst hier und räumst auf, danach kannst du Feierabend machen. Wir sehen uns morgen.", wies sie ihre Assistentin an und verschwand mit dem Special Agent aus der Abteilung. Die Rothaarige nickte nur leicht und sah den beiden hinterher, machte sich dann daran auch die anderen Überreste in sorgsam beschriftete Kisten zu verpacken. Die Hundeskelette hatten ihren Dienst getan, sämtliche Methoden waren ausprobiert worden, doch nun gab es keine Informationen mehr, die das Team aus den Knochen holen konnte.

Leicht irritiert sah Jack seiner Mitarbeiterin hinterher. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Dr. Brennan jemals einem Mitglied des Teams früher Feierabend gegeben hatte. Allerdings konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass es sich um ein Zeichen der Güte handelte, früher gehen zu dürfen. Eher mehr ein Zeichen von….Überflüssigkeit. Er hatte sich noch nie überflüssig gefühlt. Bisher hatte es immer etwas gegeben, das er analysieren konnte, immer hatte er ein kleines Puzzlestück beitragen können zum Gesamtbild. Jack hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass Kacy überflüssig war. Vielleicht, so musste er es sich eingestehen, war sie in den Köpfen von ihm und Dr. Brennan überflüssig aber ihre Arbeit war es sicherlich nicht. Immerhin hatte sie fast alleine die Hundeleichen identifiziert, während Temperance sich vollständig auf die menschliche Leiche konzentriert hatte. „Schwer am nachdenken?" Der Entomologe drehte sich um und lächelte, Angela war aus dem Raum des Angelators gekommen und sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und nickte. „Kacy hat Feierabend gemacht?" Seine Verlobte schien etwas verblüfft. „Freiwillig?" Jack schüttelte sein gelocktes Haupt. „Nein, Dr. Brennan hat ihr gesagt, dass sie nach Hause gehen soll. Sie und Booth begutachten wahrscheinlich gerade eine neue Leiche." Die Künstlerin des Jeffersonian seufzte leise und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Habe ich mir irgendwie gedacht. Freiwillig würde sie anscheinend nicht einmal bei Fieber gehen. Sie wäre vorgestern wahrscheinlich noch länger geblieben als ich, wenn ich nicht gesagt hätte, dass sie den Schlaf braucht. Selbst Temperance war schon zuhause." Jack erinnerte sich, Angela hatte noch an einem neuen Programm gearbeitet, er selber war schon nach Hause gefahren. „Vielleicht will sie Eindruck machen? Oder sie macht Brennan nach." Der Lockenkopf drehte sich um und sah zum Ausgang der Abteilung zurück, hielt einen Moment still und ging dann ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Treppen. Anscheinend hatte Kacy nicht so sorgfältig ausgeräumt, wie sie es sollte, denn normalerweise lag kein Papier auf dem Boden herum. Jack trat noch näher und bückte sich, damit er das Papier aufheben konnte. Er konnte erkennen, dass es kein normales Papier. Es war ein Foto, welches mit der Bildseite nach unten zu Boden gefallen war. Er hielt einen Moment inne. Es konnte keines der Tatortfotos oder ähnliches sein. Das Format war zu klein, die Laborfotos waren fast immer in DIN A4 oder nur wenig kleiner. Das Foto aber vor ihm auf dem Boden hatte die Größe, die man für gewöhnlich in ein Album klebte oder auf Familientreffen herumreichte. Und es war zu verbogen, die Kanten und Ecken leicht abgerundet und geknickt. Es musste ein sehr schönes Foto sein oder eines mit großer Bedeutung, die Abnutzung verriet, dass es oft angesehen wurde. Jack stutze, das Foto konnte nur Kacy gehören, denn Dr. Brennan wäre es beim Verlassen des Labors sofort aufgefallen und auch er hatte vorhin nichts entdeckt als er sich Kaffee geholt hatte. In der unteren, linken Ecke der Fotorückseite war ein Datum gedruckt: 23. Mai 2007. Angela war hinter ihn getreten und sah nun ebenfalls auf das Foto herab, nach welchem Jack nun die Hand ausstreckte um es endgültig aufzuheben. Ihm war bewusst geworden, wie sehr er Wissenschaftler war. Angela hatte sicherlich die ganze Zeit gerätselt, welcher persönliche Moment abgelichtet worden war, welche Erinnerungen in diesem Foto steckten, was genau es so wertvoll machte, dass es immer wieder angesehen und überall mit hingenommen wurde. Er selber hatte nüchtern die Begebenheiten des Papiers analysiert. Ein Wunder das Angela es mit ihm aushielt. Er griff nach dem Foto und drehte es um, brauchte ein paar Millisekunden um den Inhalt des Bildes zu begreifen. „Wow. Wer hätte das gedacht?" Jack brauchte seine Freundin nicht anzusehen, um sich das breite Grinsen auf ihren Lippen vorstellen zu können. Er spürte es fast. Mit dem Foto in der Hand erhob er sich aus seiner hockenden Position und warf einen zweiten, einen dritten Blick darauf. Dr. Brennan würde aus allen Wolken fallen und Booth herzhaft und laut lachen. Es war ein sehr schönes Bild. Im Hintergrund war eine sorgfältig angelegte und gepflegte Blumenwiese einer Parkanlage zu sehen, ebenso wie ein paar blühende Kirschbäume und der Rest des Weges, der sich durch das Bild schlängelte. Der Himmel war herrlich blau, Jack konnte sich daran erinnern, dass der 23. Mai 2007 ein erstaunlich warmer Tag gewesen war. Aber die schöne Landschaft war gewiss nicht der Grund für den Wert des Fotos, vielmehr die zwei Personen die abgelichtet worden waren. Sie hatten sich für das Foto umarmt und lächelten in die Kamera, vielleicht etwas verlegen aber sehr glücklich. Jack vermutete, dass es von einem dieser Fotografen gemacht worden war, die an schönen Tagen in den Parkanlagen oder anderen Orten für Liebespärchen umherwanderten und abholbare Fotos schossen. Die linke Person war Kacy, niemand konnte das abstreiten. Ihre kirschrot gefärbten Haare fielen eigentlich immer auf und waren wahrscheinlich auch ihr Markenzeichen. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit den Strukturformeln einiger wichtiger Moleküle drauf. Jack hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie auf dem Foto zu sehen war, doch mit der zweiten Person ganz und gar nicht. Er hätte 100$ gewettet. Angela schmunzelte noch immer. „Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Solange er nicht mit der O'Brannon-Leiche zusammenhängt.", ertönte plötzlich Bones Stimme wie aus dem Nichts. Der Entomologe und die Künstlerin zuckten zusammen, schnell steckte er das Foto in eine der Taschen seines Anzuges. Die Anthropologin sollte es lieber erstmal nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Weiblich, ungefähr 30 Jahre alt. Noch nicht sehr lange tot. Maximal ein halbes Jahr. Eher weniger." Dr. Brennan, Jack, Booth und Angela standen um den toten Frauenkörper herum, den die Polizisten auf den Labortisch gehoben hatten. „Und wo habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte Angela, die sich angesichts des Anblicks stark zusammenreißen musste. Sollte sie jemals schwanger werden würde sie wahrscheinlich Urlaub nehmen müssen. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie den Brechreiz beim Anblick von Leichen dann noch unterdrücken konnte. Nie würde sie sich daran gewöhnen. „In einem leerstehenden Haus. Es wurde lange nicht besichtigt. Der Makler hat die Leiche entdeckt. Sie war in der Badewanne gefesselt." Temperance rief die Fotos vom Tatort auf den Bildschirm. Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ihr Kopf ist an den Badewannenrand gefesselt worden? Selbst wenn die Wanne maximal mit Wasser gefüllt war, ging es ihr nur bis zu den Lippen. Ertrinken können wir also wahrscheinlich ausschließen." Booth nickte. „Also dann Leute. An die Arbeit."


	7. Die Hummel

_Kapitel 6 – Die Hummel_

„Sieht ziemlich durchweicht aus oder?", meinte Jack und konnte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er saß an dem kleinen Tisch in Zacks Zimmer der Einrichtung. Diesmal hatten sie ihn auf das Zimmer gehen lassen und seinen besten Freund nicht in den Raum gehört, der ihn stark an die Verhörräume im FBI-Quartier erinnerte. Eine leicht leise brummende Hummel flog schwerfällig durch den Raum, ließ die beiden Doktoren aber in Ruhe. Sein Gegenüber sah langsam von den Fotos der Frauenleiche auf und hinüber zu dem Entomologen. Sein Blick war typisch, irgendwie ein wenig entrückt und kühl aber nicht gänzlich emotionslos. „Dr. Brennan mag es nicht, wenn man menschliche Überreste so bezeichnet.", antwortete er und hatte dabei diesen regelkundigen Ton drauf, den Jack vor allem dann zu hören bekommen hatte, wenn besagte Anthropologin nicht da war. Der Lockenkopf legte den Kopf schief und sah Zack an als wäre er von vielen Geistern verlassen worden: „Erstens ist sie nicht hier und zweitens mag sie es nicht, wenn du Überreste so nennst." Zack schnaubte leise und lehnte sich etwas auf dem Stuhl zurück. Bereits seit vier Tagen dokterte das Team nun schon an der Wasserleiche herum ohne wirklich schlau aus den Ergebnissen zu werden. Wobei Wasserleiche noch nicht ganz der passende Begriff war. Erst am Morgen nach dem Fund war dem Team aufgefallen, dass ihr Körper unterschiedlich aufgequellt war vom Wasser. Mit Angelas Hilfe und den Spuren an der Wanne selber hatten sie auch herausgefunden warum: Die junge Frau war so in die Wanne gefesselt worden, dass sie sich nicht selber befreien konnte, bei voller Wanne jedoch auch nicht ertrunken war. Die Autopsie hatte es bestätigt, es war weder Wasser noch die örtliche Konzentration von Kalk und anderen Verbindungen in der Lunge gefunden worden, die sie im Falle des Ablebens durch Ertrinken hätte aufweisen müssen. Der Körper war nach dem Tod nach und nach aufgequellt, da das Wasser jedoch gleichzeitig verdunstete, waren ihre Beine aufgequollener als ihr Brustkorb. Gleichzeitig war dadurch ihr Brustkorb verwester als ihre Beine. Diese Ergebnisse erklärten den Zustand ihrer Leiche, jedoch noch immer nicht die Todesursache. Weitere Untersuchungen von Bones hatten ergeben, dass wieder außer Chloroform keine anderen Drogen, Chemikalien oder ähnliches vorhanden waren und ihr Verfall und Aufbau ihrer Überreste schlossen Gewalteinwirkungen ebenso wie den Tod durch Verhungern aus. „Es ist zum Verrücktwerden. Zwei verschiedene Leichen, zwei verschiedene Fundorte, zwei verschiedene Leben, die sie führten. Das Einzige, das sie gemeinsam haben ist, dass wir einfach nicht herausbekommen, woran sie gestorben sind." Jack klang fast ein wenig resignierend und verscheuchte die Hummel, die ihm nun doch ein wenig zu nahe kam, sie schwirrte zu einer weiteren Umrundung des Zimmers davon. „Dr. Brennan hat die letzten Nächte über kaum geschlafen, weil sie so viel arbeitet. Angela und Booth mussten sie gestern regelrecht nach Hause zerren. Und Angela wirkt selber nicht wirklich glücklich." Zack konnte das nachvollziehen. Als er noch ein Teil des Teams gewesen war, hatten sie auch immer alles daran gesetzt, den Täter zu finden, selbst wenn es Nachtschichten oder seltsame Experimente von ihnen abverlangte. Aber jetzt war er kein Teil des Teams und würde auch nie wieder einer sein, so sehr Jack auch irgendwie versuchte ihn an den Fällen zu beteiligen. Die anderen wussten nichts davon. Und gerade konnte er auch nicht helfen. Der kleine Haufen an Informationen, gepresst auf die paar Blätter der Akte vor ihm, lösten keine Assoziationen in ihm aus, verbanden sich nicht zu logischen Erklärungen. Es war keine Matheaufgabe. Es waren keine Spuren auf Knochen die er logisch vergleichen konnte, bis er die Waffe identifiziert hatte. Die Leichen forderten Phantasie, Gedankenausschweifungen, bei denen nicht jeder Gedanke, jedes Wort wissenschaftlich fundiert war. Und genau das war das Gebiet auf dem Zack noch nie gut gewesen war, genaugenommen sogar ein kleiner Versager.

„Lass uns über etwas anderes reden.", sagte Jack, nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten. Er klappte die beiden Akten zu und schob sie an den Rand des länglichen Tisches. Es gab noch andere Themen außer die Arbeit über die sie reden konnte. Er kratzte sich kurz am Kinn und Zack bemerkte, wie sein Blick erst nachdenklich und dann ernst wurde. „Sag mal Zack…wir sind von sozialen Standartwerten aus gesehen vielleicht doch etwas von der Bezeichnung von „Besten Freunden" entfernt, trotzdem bist du mein bester Freund und ich deiner. Hast du mir eigentlich mal schwerwiegende Dinge verschwiegen?" Der Dunkelhaarige ihm gegenüber verfiel einen Augenblick in wechselndes Mienenspiel, ehe er schließlich bei einem verwunderten Blick stehenblieb, gepaart damit, dass er sich auf die Lippen biss. Er hatte geschwiegen. Er war keine Plaudertasche obwohl er Jack vertraute. Er schaute auf die Uhr: seit 46 Minuten war er hier. Noch 14 blieben übrig. Obwohl es nachvollziehbar gewesen wäre, schien der Entomologe nicht die Sache mit Gormogon zu meinen. Darauf hätte er ihm auch nicht geantwortet, es war ein Thema über das er innerhalb dieses Zimmer äußerst ungern redete. Schon im Allgemeinen ungern aber hier besonders. Jack schien etwas anderes zu meinen und auch hier hatte Zack eine vage Ahnung. Trotzdem seufzte er nur, sagte aber nichts und schaute leicht schuldbewusst zu Boden, was Antwort genug für seinen Kumpel war. Dieser seufzte ebenfalls. „Findest du nicht, dass du wenigstens mit davon hättest erzählen können? Okay, eigentlich bin ich auch derjenige, der die meisten Sprüche bei dem Thema brachte, aber ich hätte mich auch gefreut für dich." Zack zuckte leicht, Jack hatte also nicht nur eine Vermutung, anscheinend hatte er einen konkreten Hinweis. Einen Fakt. Wie bei einem ihrer Fälle. Vielleicht hatte er eine Antwort verdient, doch noch bevor der Dunkelhaarige seinen Mund für eine Antwort öffnen konnte, ertönte ein Schrei. Er war kurz, stammte definitiv von einer Frau und vermittelte ebenso deutlich, dass besagte junge Frau in Panik war. Die beiden Männer zuckten zusammen, besonders Zack, der etwas blass geworden war. Keine Sekunde später sprang die angelehnte Tür des winzigen Badezimmers auf, weitere zwei Sekunden später wurde eine Zugangskarte durch den Kartenleser der Zimmertür gezogen, nach fünf Sekunden war die junge Frau aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Leicht irritiert schaute Jack zur Badezimmertür, langsam und gemächlich kam die Hummel aus dem Bad herausgebrummt, schien von einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz geleitet zu sein. Sie flog fast direkt auf das spaltbreit geöffnete Fenster zu und verschwand in die Natur. Der ehemalige Assistent von Dr. Brennan sank ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und fuhr sich mit dem Unterarm über den Haarschopf. „Sie hat Angst vor Hummel und ähnlichen Insekten. Sie hatte früher Feierabend und war deswegen schon hier. Du hast uns ein wenig überrascht.", gab er zu und schaute dabei zur Uhr. Noch 10 Minuten. „Sie arbeitet bei uns." Zack sah schlagartig zu seinem besten Freund, schien geschockt, Jack hingegen verblüfft. „Sie….Kacy arbeitet im Jeffersonian? Seit wann?" „Seit genau 18 Tagen. Sie hat sich anscheinend beworben für eine Art Ersatzposten für dich. Aber eigentlich wundert es mich, dass sie noch nicht ihre Koffer gepackt hat. Dr. Brennan und….eigentlich auch ich sind nicht wirklich freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie deine Freundin ist, dann-„ Zack schluckte. „Aber woher weißt du es dann?" Wortlos griff Jack in seine Tasche und zog das leicht verknitterte Foto heraus, auf dem Zack und die Rothaarige im Park zu sehen waren und legte es auf den Tisch. „Sie hatte es verloren. Sie war ziemlich geknickt deswegen gewesen. Du hast es im Labor gefunden.", schlussfolgerte der Dunkelhaarige und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort. Er holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid Jack….ich hätte es dir gesagt. Aber ich hab mich nicht bereit dafür gefühlt. Ich meine, dass ist ein ganz neuer Teil des Lebens für mich. Diese ganzen biochemischen Prozesse und wirre Gedanken, die einem dabei durch den Kopf gehen, das ist nicht einfach." Jack war inzwischen aufgestanden und neben seinen Kumpel getreten. „Schon in Ordnung Zack. Erzähl mir beim nächsten Mal davon, ja? Immerhin haben wir jetzt ein Thema für das nächste Mal. Wir sehen uns am Wochenende." Mit diesen verabschiedete sich der Entomologe von Zack und ging zur Tür, drückte auf den Knopf, damit er rausgelassen wurde. Er hatte keine Zugangskarte. „Jack?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich noch mal um, schaute etwas fragend aber aufmunternd. "Pass bitte auf sie auf." Jack grinste: "Klar. Ich werd schon dafür sorgen, dass ihr keine Hummel zu nahe kommt." Während dieser Worte öffnete der Pfleger die Tür und ließ Jack raus. Zack war wieder alleine. Er schaute zur Uhr. Noch 3550 Sekunden bis zum Abendessen.


	8. Spiegel

_Kapitel 7 – Spiegel_

„Was machst du da, Kacy?" Jack hatte das eifrige Tippen auf einer Tastatur vernommen und von seinem Magazin aufgesehen, reckte nun seinen Hals etwas zur Seite, um an der großen Topfpflanze vorbei zu der Rothaarigen sehen zu können, die auf dem Sofa eins weiter saß. Sie hat ihren Laptop auf dem Schoß, ihre grünen Augen waren starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, während sie in, für ein Zwei-Finger-System, beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit auf die Tastatur einhämmerte. „Ich benutze die humanen Fähigkeiten der Augen-Hand-Koordination um einen Text durch Auslösen von elektrischen Impulsen, bestehend aus 0 und 1, zu erzeugen.", kam die Antwort nach ein paar Sekunden ohne dass sie dabei aufhörte zu tippen oder ihren Blick abwandte. Der Entomologe verdrehte die Augen. Wie ein Computer funktionierte wusste er selber, das brauchte sie ihm nicht beizubringen. „Das sehe ich.", gab er zurück und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch seine Locken. „Warum fragst du dann?" Jack schnaubte leicht und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Kacy hatte eine ähnlich ausgeprägte Begabung wie Zack, ihn leicht sauer zu machen. „Du bist eine Frau, eigentlich besitzt das weibliche Geschlecht doch ein natürlich verankertes Verständnis für indirekte Fragen." Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, während er nach seiner Kaffeetasse griff und einen Schluck zur Beruhigung nach. Unterdessen hatte sie für ein paar Sekunden zu schreiben aufgehört, ihr Blick schien nachdenklich in die Ferne zu schweifen, ehe sie den Laborkönig ansah: „Das ist korrekt. Ich bin weiblich. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass meine sozialen Fähigkeiten mit denen der neurotypischen Frau übereinstimmen." Jack seufzte, sie hatte seinen Aufschlag erfolgreich gekontert, denn sie hatte Recht. Die Rothaarige gehörte eindeutig nicht zu den Kompetentesten was soziales Verhalten anging. „Gut, dann frage ich jetzt verständlicher: Woran schreibst du gerade? Es kann kein Bericht über unsere Badewannennixe sein, schließlich haben wir Mittagspause und sitzen im Pausenbereich, außerdem ist es dein eigener Laptop." Abgesehen davon hätte er ihr endgültig den Hals umgedreht, wenn sie nun schon wie Dr. Brennan anfing und die Pausen durcharbeitete. Selbst Zack war regelmäßig gegen Mittag zum Makkaroni Essen verschwunden. Inzwischen hatte wieder angefangen zu schreiben. „Ich schreibe an meiner Doktorarbeit." Jack holte tief Luft. Anscheinend musste man ihr gerade jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen. Er äußerte diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht, den Metaphern nahm sie ebenfalls wörtlich und er wollte jetzt nicht noch den großen Sprachkundler mimen. Eine Doktorarbeit. Einen Titel hatte sie schon, in forensischer Anthropologie, genau wie Dr. Brennan und Zack. Letzterer hatte noch einen Titel in Applied Engineering aber bisher hatte die Freundin des zweiten Laborkönigs noch nicht durchscheinen lassen, dass sie ebenfallstechnisch begabt war. Gut, da waren die Vorlesungen über Roboter, die sie regelmäßig in den E-Mails erwähnt hatte (Jack konnte schließlich eins und eins zusammenzählen und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kacy zur besagten E-Mail-Adresse aus Kanada gehörte), aber er vermutete, dass es sich dabei erstens um Gründe handelte um Zack zu treffen und zweitens um ein zeitlich begrenztes Interesse. Er kannte das, sobald man genügend Informationen über ein Thema gespeichert hatte, suchte man sich das nächste. Er grübelte weiter, in seinen Fachgebieten schien sich ihre Arbeit auch nicht zu bewegen, um alles was surrte und summte machte sie gewaltige Bögen, selbst um seine harmlosen Eintagsfliegen, und sein „Dreck" schien sie auch nicht zu interessieren, es sei denn, Jack hatte Informationen gefunden, die ihr oder Brennan weiterhalfen. „Verrätst du mir das Fachgebiet oder muss ich Zack fragen?", sagte er schließlich, nachdem seine innerlichen Ermittlungen in einer Sackgasse endeten. Ihr leichtes zusammenzucken ließ ihn schmunzeln. Seitdem er ihr vor drei Tagen und nach ihrer Flucht vor der Hummel das Foto wiedergegeben hatte, hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden sehr verbessert. Sie war nicht mehr nur die Neue, die seinen besten Freund verdrängen wollte, sie war eher das Gegenteil. Aber das war jetzt gerade nicht Thematik seiner Gedanken. „Nekropsie. Mein Nebenfach an der Universität. Aber eigentlich mein persönliches Hauptfach. Aber mit Anthropologie als Hauptfach hatte ich bessere Chancen, einen guten Job zu finden." Eigentlich hätte er darauf auch kommen können, immerhin hatte sie nahezu im Alleingang die sechs Hundeleichen auseinandergenommen und jede noch so kleine Information herausbekommen. Und immerhin waren die Verwesungsvorgänge und andere Merkmale von Mensch und Tier sehr unterschiedlich. Sogar von Tier zu Tier unterschiedlich. Dr. Brennan hätte die Kadaver sonst wahrscheinlich von einem Tierarzt untersuchen lassen aber so war dies unnötig geworden. „Cool, wolltest du früher Tierärztin werden?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, seit Anfang der Pause musste sie mindestens eine Seite geschrieben haben. „Nein, tote Tiere haben mich seit klein auf mehr fasziniert als lebendige." Das war mal eine Aussage. Wenn Booth ihn jetzt noch als seltsam bezeichnen würde, weil er sich gerne mit Käfern und Schleim beschäftigte, dann hatte Kacy die Steigerung von seltsam verdient. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt, als von unten die Geräusche von Karren zu hören waren, gleich darauf die Stimme des Special Agents. „Okay, Leute, ihr wisst, wo Dr. Brennan die Leiche hinhaben will." Der Entomologe grinste, was Kacy angesichts ihrer Fixierung auf den Bildschirm jedoch nicht sah. „Neue Leiche, neues Glück.", flötete er, denn nach insgesamt einer Woche hatte das Team die Arbeiten an der Wasserleiche vorerst eingestellt und sie begraben lassen, ebenso wie das Opfer mit den Hundeleichen. Der Haufen an Informationen war zwar schön anzusehen, doch führte er bei beiden Fällen nicht im Geringsten zu einem Täter oder überhaupt erstmal zu einer vernünftigen Todesursache. Einen Moment später kamen Booth und Brennan die Treppen zum höher gelegenen Pausenbereich hoch. Die Anthropologin hielt einige Fotos vom Fundort in der Hand und reichte sie an Jack weiter. „Ein verspiegelter Raum? Booth, was ist aus den guten alten Moorleichen geworden?", fragte Jack und schaute sich irritiert die Fotos an. Der hermetisch abgeriegelte Raum hatte sich im Keller eines schon lange leerstehenden Gebäudekomplexes befunden. Er war komplett mit Spiegelkacheln ausgelegt, selbst die Tür war damit „verschönert" worden. In der Ecke des Raumes kauerte das Opfer oder vielmehr das, was davon noch übrig war. „Weiblich, noch keine 20, wahrscheinlich afroamerikanischer Herkunft.", teilte Temperance ihre ersten eindrücke mit. „Schön und gut aber Spiegel?" Die Begebenheit löste reine Verwirrung in dem Entomologen aus. Weiße Kacheln hätte er ja noch verstanden, das wäre außerdem ein Hinweis auf mögliche weitere Opfer gewesen, der Raum hätte dann eine Art Schlachtplatz darstellen können aber Spiegel? Irritiert lehnte er sich zurück, reichte die Fotos an Booth weiter, da Kacy noch immer auf ihren Monitor sah und schrieb. „Ich habe mal mit Zack einen Horrorfilm gesehen. Candyman. Wenn man den Namen des Candyman fünfmal vor dem Spiegel aussprach, kam dieser aus dem Spiegel heraus und brachte einen um.", sagte sie schließlich. „Zack? Wieso schaust du mit Zack Horrorfilme?", platzte es aus Brennan hervor und erst jetzt schien die Rothaarige zu realisieren, was sie soeben geäußert hatte. Angela und Jack hatten ihr versprochen dicht zu halten und nun hatte sie sich selber verraten. Sie speicherte den Fortschritt an ihrer Doktorarbeit und klappte ihr Laptop zu, sah zu Agent Booth und Temperance hoch, die beide mit großen Augen zu ihr runter sahen. „Ich bin mit ihm zusammen. Seit über einem Jahr.", gab sie ehrlich zu, denn es hatte eh keinen Zweck mehr, sich herauszureden. Brennan blinzelte sie ungläubig an. „Zack….hat…….eine….Freundin?", brachte sie schließlich verblüfft hervor, was Kacy mit einem Nicken bestätigte. Sie öffnete den Reißverschluss ihrer Overalltasche und zog das Foto hervor, durch das Jack und Ange zuvor ihr Geheimnis erfahren hatten, und hielt es den beiden hin. Auch als Temperance und ihr Partner vom FBI das Foto betrachteten, drückten ihre Mienen noch Erstaunen aus, selbst als sie das Foto seiner Besitzerin zurückgaben. Anscheinend hatten sie bisher keine Vorstellungskraft darin investiert, dass das geniale Nesthäkchen des Teams tatsächlich mal eine Beziehung zustande brachte, die nicht nach zwei Wochen vom frustrierten weiblichen Teil beendet wurde. Der Entomologe sah zwischen den dreien hin und her, anscheinend konnte Dr. Brennan sich gerade nicht entscheiden, was nun wirklich spannender war: Kacy oder die neue Leiche. Erstere schaltete ihren Laptop nun jedoch endgültig aus und stand auf, ging an den beiden vorbei und verließ den Pausenbereich, blieb auf halber strecke der Treppen stehen und drehte sich um: „Ich denke wir sollten uns die Leiche anschauen oder? Immerhin ist sie jetzt hier.", meinte sie ruhig, weswegen ihr Brennan und Hodgins als erste folgten. Booth ließ sich etwas Zeit, ein leichtes Grinsen schien sich in seinen Lippen festgebissen zu haben. Die vier positionierten sich um den Tisch mit der Leiche herum und hielten kurz die Luft an. „Wow, ein Verwesungsvorgang wie aus dem Lehrbuch.", stellte die Rothaarige fast schon ein wenig euphorisch fest und verursachte damit ein Augenrollen bei Jack. Wahrscheinlich würde sie bei der perfekten Tierleiche vor Verzückung quietschen. „Also, ich höre.", meinte Booth während die drei anderen näher die Leiche betrachteten. „Die Beckenform lässt eindeutig auf weiblich schließen. Der Wuchs der Knochen auf 18-20 Jahre. Der Verwesungszustand lässt auf einen Tod vor gut einem Jahr schließen.", sagte Kacy ruhig, während Bones sich den Kopf genauer ansah. „Ich bleibe bei Afroamerikanisch. Dein Gesicht bekommst du, wenn wir die Knochen gesäubert haben und ich die Gesichtsmarker für Angela angebracht habe.", erweiterte Temperance die Notizen von Booth. „So wie die Überreste aussehen, würde ich Gewaltanwendung mit Gegenständen die Spuren hinterlassen ausschließen. Zumindest keine, die die Knochen kurz vor dem Tod beschädigt haben. Vielleicht sind auf der Unterseite welche. Wenn Jack alle nötigen Proben hat, werde ich die Knochen säubern." Jack hatte nun ebenfalls das Kopfende angestrebt und schnupperte am Mund der Toten, richtete sich dann auf und wedelte etwas mit der Hand. „Das Leichen immer so üblen Mundgeruch haben müssen.", meinte er scherzhaft, erntete dafür aber einen verständnislosen Blick der beiden Anthropologinnen. Immerhin hielten beide sich mit einer Erklärung über das Entstehen des Leichengeruchs zurück. Dr. Brennan richtete sich wieder auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: „Also…Jack, du nimmst alle Proben die du brauchst und verwerten kannst, Kacy, du debridierst die Knochen, Booth sucht schon mal eine Liste mit allen in Frage kommenden Vermissten und ich werde Dr. Goodman suchen, er kennt sich mit der Symbolik besser aus, vielleicht hat er einen Tipp, was die Spiegel betreffen." Die Anwesenden nickten alle und machten sich an die Arbeit.


	9. Heiße Schokolade

_Kapitel 8 – Heiße Schokolade_

_~Flashback~_

„_Was nimmst du?", fragte die Rothaarige und sah ihn dabei mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Zack überlegte kurz. Er war eher selten in diesen Ladenketten, wo man „Coffee to go" bekam. Wenn er schon einen Becher einer solchen Kette zu trinken bekam, dann eher wenn Jack ihm einfach auf der Fahrt ins Jeffersonian einen mitbrachte. Jetzt musste er eigentlich nur noch wissen, was sein bester Freund ihm da denn immer mitbrachte. Leider wusste er es nicht. Er schielte leicht auf die Tafel, wurde jedoch von der jungen Frau erwischt. „Du trinkst nicht oft Kaffee hier oder?" Zack nickte leicht. „Woher weißt du dann, dass es hier guten Kaffee gibt?" Er fühlte sich etwas ertappt, immerhin hatte er ihr diesen Ort vor gut 10 Minuten empfohlen. Der Dunkelhaarige konnte fühlen, wie das Blut in seine Wangen stieg. Die Rothaarige lächelte. „Das braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein.", versuchte sie ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen und wandte sich dann an die Verkäuferin. „Zwei Mal heiße Schokolade zum Hier trinken." Nun war er leicht irritiert, sagte jedoch nichts. Ungefähr eine Minute später drückte sie ihm die große Tasse mit dampfender Schokolade in die Hand, ging dann jedoch zu einem der Fenstertische vor und setzte sich hin, winkte ihn zu sich. „Heiße Schokolade mögen statistisch gesehen 14 von 15 Leuten. Kaffee nur 7 von 15.", sagte sie ruhig und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er mochte ihre Haarfarbe irgendwie. Klar, es war garantiert nicht ihre natürliche Haarfarbe, aber dieses dunkle Kirschrot passte einfach zu ihr, den wenigen, zählbaren Sommersprossen und den grünen Augen. Ihre Bücher hatte sie neben sich auf die Sitzbank gelegt, ebenso wie ihren Schal, denn hier drinnen war es wieder angenehm warm, nicht so stickig warm wie in der Bücherei. Zack sah auf seine heiße Schokolade, überlegte ob er die gerade eingetretene Stille irgendwie unterbrechen sollte. Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Lippe herum, rührte sein Getränk um. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er schließlich und konnte sich vorstellen, dass Jack nun stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre. Nicht das er gerade daran dachte, dass er sich einer hübschen Frau gegenüber befand, die er von den äußerlichen Begebenheiten her ansprechend fand. Aber stolz wäre Jack trotzdem. Die Rothaarige sah nun ebenfalls von ihrer Tasse auf, sie hatte ihr Gesicht in der linken Handfläche abgestützt und blinzelte ein paar Mal, sodass Zack schon fast dachte, dass er es wieder einmal vermasselt hatte. Vielleicht lag es ja an seiner Stimme, dass er das weibliche Geschlecht vergraulte. Doch dann verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem sanften Lächeln. „Ich heiße Kassandra, Kassandra Hobbes.", sagte sie schließlich und trank einen Schluck heiße Schokolade. „Kassandra.", murmelte er leise und war sich nicht bewusst, dass er ihren Namen wiederholte, erst als sie nickte und dann ergänzte: „Ja, aber ich mag Kacy lieber." Kacy. Diesmal blieb er still. Ihm gefiel auch der Name. Kassandra kam in der griechischen Mythologie vor. Der Dunkelhaarige nippte an seiner Schokolade. „Und wie lautet dein Name?" Ihre Frage ließ sie leicht zusammenzucken, er hatte sich selber ja noch nicht vorgestellt. Seine Mutter hätte jetzt den Kopf geschüttelt und sein bester Freund wahrscheinlich ebenso. Eigentlich konnte man es ihm nicht übel nehmen, wann kam er tatsächlich mal mit wirklich fremden Menschen in Kontakt? Er hatte seinen kleinen, überschaubaren Kreis am Jeffersonian und seine Familie hier in Michigan, das reichte vollkommen. „Dr. Zachary Uriah Addy.", antwortete er und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber die meisten nennen mich nur Zack.", fügte er schnell hinzu. Der Doktortitel verbunden mit seinem jungen Aussehen (er war ja auch in der tat noch jung, erst 25) musste doch seiner Meinung nach eindeutig vermitteln, dass er seltsam war. Doch Kacy schien das nicht abzuschrecken, zumindest saß sie ihm immer noch gegenüber, trank in Seelenruhe ihre Schokolade. Er konnte fast fühlen, wie ihre grünen Augen gerade jeden Zentimeter von ihm musterten. „Mh…ein Doktortitel. Die Ausbildung deines Gesichtes und Körperbaus lassen darauf schließen, dass du ungefähr 24 oder 25 bist, nicht älter. Es sei denn, du gehörst zu diesen genetisch veranlagten Jungbrunnen." Der Anthropologe schaute verblüfft zu der jungen Frau rüber, doch bevor er ihre Aussage bestätigen konnte, sprach sie schon weiter. „Die Doktorwürde lässt darauf schließen, dass du dein Studium bereits abgeschlossen hast. Da du aber noch jung bist, hast du einige Stufen der High School übersprungen, sonst wärst du noch nicht fertig. Zum Springen muss man sehr intelligent sein. Also…..eigentlich tippe ich nicht gerne aber ich sage 185." Zack blinzelte verblüfft und nickte dann leicht. „Du bist gut. Ich bin 25 und habe einen IQ von 184. Meinen Doktortitel habe ich übrigens in forensischer Anthropologie. Und du?", sagte er und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl er nicht hundertprozentig wusste, warum er eigentlich gerade grinste. Kacy schmunzelte und strich sich wieder eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „22, 179, ich studiere forensische Anthropologie und Nekropsie im letzten Semester." Irgendwie hatte der Dunkelhaarige das Gefühl, dass Jack jetzt schallend gelacht hätte. Es gab doch diese Abfolge von Zahlen, die eigentlich für Männer sehr interessant sein sollte, doch er bezweifelte, dass Alter und Intelligenzquotient dabei eine Rolle spielten, ebenso wenig wie das Semester. Das würde dann nämlich bedeuten, dass die ideale Frau 90 Jahre alt war, einen IQ von 60 hatte und im 90. Semester studierte. Er gab es auf, ihm fiel die richtige Zahlenabfrage nicht ein. Es freute ihn, dass sie das gleiche studierten, bzw. studiert hatten, zumindest was das Hauptfach betraf. „Ich hatte Applied Engineering als Nebenfach.", gab er schließlich zu und lächelte. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum sie ihn so genau eingeschätzt hatte und warum sie noch nicht weggelaufen war. Obwohl ihm bisher noch nichts aufgefallen war, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass auch sie Eigenschaften besaß, die der neurotypischen Person nicht entsprachen. Kacy nickte leicht und lächelte. „Schon ein Gegensatz oder? Einmal Menschen und dann Technik?", meinte sie und trank wieder einen Schluck aus ihrer inzwischen halbleeren Tasse. Zack sah über den Rand seiner eigenen Tasse zu ihr rüber und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Luft. „Die meisten Studenten konzentrieren sich auf eine Fachwahl aus dem gleichen Bereich. Wie der Mensch funktioniert hilft dir nicht unbedingt dabei, eine Maschine zu konstruieren." Er überlegte kurz, was er darauf antworten sollte. Sie hatte Recht, Dr. Brennan hatte ihn leicht irritiert angesehen und Jack hatte seine drei Doktortitel in Fachgebieten, die sehr gut zueinanderpassten und sich alle mit seinem „Dreck" befassten. Schließlich zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ich hab einfach das genommen, was mich interessiert.", sagte er ruhig und trank seine Schokolade aus, stellte die Tasse vor sich auf den Tisch. Kacy lächelte etwas, trank ihre Tasse ebenfalls aus, stellte sie zu Zacks. „Ich auch. Menschen, vorzugsweise tot und Tiere, auch vorzugsweise tot. Kein Wunder, dass mich die meisten als Freak bezeichnen." Der Anthropologe konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das Team im Jeffersonian war sich zwar einige, dass Zack nicht ganz normal war, doch als Freak bezeichneten sie ihn nicht, diesen Titel hatte er an der Universität zurückgelassen. Die junge Frau ihm gegenüber zog einen Notizblock zwischen ihren Büchern hervor und schrieb etwas auf, schob ihm schließlich den Zettel zu. „Wenn ich mal Hilfe brauche, krieg ich bestimmt welche von dir oder?", fragte sie und erhielt ein leichtes Nicken von Zack als Antwort. „Prima. Ich muss dann leider jetzt, Hausarbeiten schreiben sich nicht von alleine.", sprach sie weiter und stand währenddessen auf, wickelte sich ihren Schal um, ergriff ihre Tasche, ihre Bücher und die beiden Tassen. „Auf wiedersehen, Zack." Ehe er sich versah, war die Rothaarige aus dem Laden verschwunden, genau so plötzlich wie sie vor gut einer Stunde in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war. Die E-Mail-Adresse auf dem Zettel vor ihm klang glaubhaft, nicht so eine seltsame Aliasadresse, hinter der sich sonst wer verstecken konnte. Moment, sie hatte ihm ihre E-Mail gegeben, dabei hatte sie doch nach Hilfe gefragt. Sie war in seiner Liga. Jemand der High School-Stufen übersprungen hatte brauchte keine Hilfe. Er konnte wieder fühlen, wie das Blut in seine Wangen floss, gleichzeitig kamen ihm Fragen in den Sinn. Studierte sie hier? Wo wohnte sie? Warum interessierte sie sich für Roboter? Was hatte sie nach dem Abschluss vor? Hatte sie gerade mit ihm das gemacht, was man als flirten bezeichnete? Hatte er einen guten Eindruck gemacht? War sie wirklich nur gegangen, weil sie keine Zeit mehr hatte? Oder doch, weil er ihr zu langweilig war? Was sollte er jetzt machen? Zack starrte auf den Zettel mit der E-Mail. In ihm stieg das dringende Bedürfnis auf, Angela und Jack um Rat zu fragen. Wenn er einen Kontakt aufbauen wollte, dann musste er sich schließlich melden. Aber was sollte er da schreiben? Er fühlte sich etwas überfordert. Angela würde ihm helfen können, sie war schließlich eine Frau und konnte ihm sicherlich sagen, was Frauen gerne hörten. Der Dunkelhaarige stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er griff nach dem Zettel und steckte ihn sorgfältig gefaltet in seine Geldbörse. Nein, er würde weder ihr noch seinem besten Freund von dieser Begegnung erzählen. Er würde das alleine hinbekommen. Ohne Hilfe, er war doch erwachsen._

_~Flashback Ende~_

Kacy pustete vorsichtig in ihre heiße Schokolade. Seit etwas mehr als vier Wochen war sie nun hier in Washington DC und arbeitete im Jeffersonian. Das Thermometer war in den letzten Tagen immer mehr gesunken, hatte nun fast den Nullpunkt erreicht und die Wettervorhersage kündigte Schnee für das Wochenende an. In Montreal war schon Schnee gefallen, dass hatte ihr Jake am Telefon erzählt. Er hatte auch gesagt, dass sie fehlte. Dass ihr Ersatz nicht so gut arbeitete wie sie. Aber momentan gab es kein Zurück mehr für sie. Sie würde hierbleiben und ihr Vorhaben durchziehen. „Rot-Gold oder Rot-Silber?" Die Rothaarige zuckte leicht zusammen, sie hatte Angela gar nicht bemerkt, die zum Pausenbereich hochgekommen war und nun mit ein paar Girlanden und Lametta in der Hand vor ihr stand. Die Künstlerin hatte pünktlich vor drei Tagen am erste Dezember damit angefangen, das Labor zu schmücken. Und nun war der Pausenraum dran. „Rot-Silber. Sieht festlicher aus.", antwortete Kacy und trank einen Schluck. Die Dunkelhaarige lächelte und wuselte weiter. Eigentlich wollte sie mit ihren Nachforschungen schon längst angefangen haben, doch die Spiegelleiche und Fälle der zuvor gefundenen ließen dem gesamten Team keine Ruhe. Dr. Brennan war inzwischen mehr gereizt als sonst und auch Booth schien es überhaupt nicht zu gefallen, dass es bei nun inzwischen drei Leichen keinerlei Anhaltspunkte auf einen Täter gab. Jack hatte kurzzeitig das Wort „Verschwörung" erwähnt, hatte dafür aber böse Blicke geerntet. Kacy wusste selber nicht, was sie denken sollte. Sie hatten gemeinsam, dass sie das Team zur Verzweiflung brachten, dass sie keine Gewalt erlitten hatten, mit Chloroform betäubt worden war und irgendwie gestorben waren. Vier Argumente die für einen Serienkiller sprachen. Die Liste mit Gegenargumenten war länger. Alter, Geschlecht, Milieu, Bildung, Hobbys, Familie, Feinde, Arbeitsfeld und Todeszeitpunkt waren unterschiedlich und in kein Muster zu bringen. Jack O'Brannon, 23 Jahre, gestorben im November 2005, Marinesoldat, gefunden in der Kanalisation zusammen mit 6 Hundeleichen. Zoe Macol, 19 Jahre, gestorben im November 2007, ging noch aufs College, gefunden in einem verspiegelten Raum. Alissa White, 30 Jahre, gestorben im Juli 2008, Kassiererin bei Walmart, gefunden in einer Badewanne. Die Rothaarige trank ihre Tasse aus und stand auf. Es musste doch etwas geben, eine Kleinigkeit.


	10. Sorgen

_Kapitel 9 – Sorgen_

„Hast du eigentlich schon Urlaub eingereicht?" Kacy hob ihren Kopf und sah von der Spiegelleiche auf und zu Jack rüber, welcher anscheinend auf eine Antwort wartete. „Warum sollte ich das tun?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage und entlockte dem Entomologen damit ein leises Seufzen. „Naja, die Feiertage liegen dieses Jahr günstig. Mit ein paar Brückentagen hat man schnell eine ganze Woche rausgehauen. Und zu Weihnachten tut ein wenig Ruhe ja immer gut." Die Rothaarige ließ sich diesen Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Eine ganze Woche frei. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein, danke. Ich kann darauf verzichten." Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zum Skelett, bekam so nicht mehr Jacks Kopfschütteln mit. „Aber warum denn? Familienbesuche, Spazierengehen, Feiern braucht alles seine Zeit.", bemerkte er und hoffte, das wenigstens eine im momentanen Team heile Familienverhältnisse hatte. Angela versuchte nun seit einer Woche, Bones für eine gemeinsame Weihnachtsfeier zu gewinnen, danach würden er und sie für drei Tage in die Sonne fliegen. Booth durfte auf ein paar Stunden mit Parker hoffen, auch nicht richtig heile Welt. Er selber mied seine Familie schon lange. Und Angelas Vater tourte auch irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte rum. Zack hatte zwar eine riesige Familie, besuchte sie aber eigentlich nur aus Pflichtgefühl, außerdem war er nicht hier und zählte somit nicht. „Die Punktspuren auf Speiche und Elle stammen wahrscheinlich von den Spritzen." Jack schüttelte erneut den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das Thema war noch nicht beendet." Kacy richtete sich auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an dem Tisch ab, sah wieder zu ihm herüber. „Mein Vater wurde erschossen als ich 12 war und mit meiner Mutter rede ich nicht mehr, seit ich mit dem Studium angefangen habe. Sie weiß nicht einmal, dass ich nicht mehr in Montreal arbeite, sondern hier. Ist das Ausrede genug um keine Familienbesuche zu haben?", sagte sie und sah ihren Gegenüber dabei ernst an. Also doch keine heilen Familienverhältnisse. Es wäre ja zu schön gewesen. Immerhin schien sie ansonsten keine Abneigung gegen Weihnachten zu haben, denn Angela hatte auch ihr Büro ein wenig geschmückt und den Weihnachtsstern ließ sie auch nicht verkümmern. Noch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, betraten Bones und Booth die Plattform, anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruck konnte Jack schon erahnen, dass eine neue Leiche gefunden worden war, die wieder zufällig in das Spektrum des Jeffersonian fiel. „Wir sind gleich wieder da, arbeitet weiter.", meinte Temperance knapp und erhielt ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort, ehe sie mit dem Special Agent auch schon wieder verschwunden war. Kacy sah ihr hinterher, bis sie aus dem anthropologischen Bereich verschwunden waren, wandte ihren Blick dann zu Jack, mit welchem sie einen verschwörerischen Blick austauschte. „Hast du die Mischung überprüft?" Der Entomologe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht. Aber komm mit." Gemeinsam gingen sie in Jacks Labor, wo er mit ein paar Klicks und Tastatureingaben eine Tabelle auf den Bildschirm rief. „Ich habe noch nicht die genaue Zusammensetzung überprüft, dafür sitzt mir Brennan mit den Chloroformzusammensetzungen zu sehr im Nacken aber ich hab mich mal in Zacks Wohnung ein wenig umgesehen." Der Wissenschaftler räusperte sich etwas, als täte es ihm leid, dies getan zu haben. Die junge Anthropologin hatte sich auf der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls aufgestützt und überflog die Liste. „Sämtliche Chemikalien, die er zuhause gebunkert hat, plus meine, plus sämtliches Zeugs aus Reinigungsmitteln und dem restlichen Hausbestand. Und inklusive allem an was er hier rankommt ohne dafür Anträge stellen zu müssen.", zählte Jack auf und klang dabei ein bisschen stolz, immerhin war die Liste auch sehr lang. „Okay…also müssen wir jetzt die Mischung in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen und nachsehen, ob sie in der Liste drin sind. Bei Substanzen, die der Liste unbekannt sind, müssen wir überprüfen, wo sie herkommen, wer sie verkauft, wie man Zugang dazu bekommt und ob Zack dazu Zugang hatte.", erläuterte die Rothaarige ihre bevorstehenden Aufgaben und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Jack nickte leichte und starrte den Bildschirm an. „Klingt nach Nachtschicht." Diesmal war es Kacy die nickte: „Klingt nach Nachtschicht." „Ich werde Angela bitten, dass sie Bones ablenkt, dann haben wir hier Ruhe." Wieder nickte sie. So sehr Temperance ihnen vielleicht helfen würde und wahrscheinlich auch könnte, vorerst würden sie es vor ihr geheim halten müssen, dass sie den Gormogonfall, insbesondere alles was mit Zack zu tun hatte, neu aufrollten. Die Anthropologin gönnte sich schon wegen der drei merkwürdigen Leichen kaum noch Ruhe, sollte sie hierbei auch noch helfen, würde sie wohl gar nicht mehr schlafen. „Ich habe mit Montreal telefoniert. Spätestens übermorgen kriege ich die Daten der Überwachungssysteme und Berechnungen über die Standhaftigkeit", erwähnte sie schließlich und löste sich von der Stuhllehne, sah zu den Sensoren in den Raumecken hoch. „Angela hat auch schon unseren Wachdienst um den Finger gewickelt. Das Modell unseres Systems ist also in Arbeit.", ergänzte Jack und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Hoffentlich würden sie hier wesentlich erfolgreicher sein als bei ihren Opfern sein. Es war ein riskantes Unterfangen. Immerhin würden ihre Untersuchungen eine endgültige Antwort bringen. Und das bereitete dem Entomologen Sorgen. Entweder sie würden genügend Hinweise für die Unschuld seines besten Freundes finden aber selbst dann mussten sie noch herausfinden, wer der wirkliche Lehrling war und vor allem warum Zack dann behauptet hatte, der Lehrling zu sein. Das war die eine Möglichkeit. Die andere Möglichkeit war, dass sie Zacks Schuld bewiesen und dieser Gedanke verursachte Bauchschmerzen. Zwar war das Team bisher auch davon ausgegangen, dass Zack irgendwie schuldig war aber eine gewisse Ignoranz dieser Fakten hatte die Freundschaft aufrecht erhalten und innerlich dachte wohl jeder an eine Verschwörung. Jack holte tief Luft und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr: „Ich sollte mich wieder um das Chloroform kümmern, bevor die beiden wiederkommen." Kacy nickte und verließ sein Büro, sie konnte ihm bei dieser Arbeit nicht wirklich helfen und auch die Mischung würde er alleine zerlegen müssen, schließlich war er der Experte dafür. Und das war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie ihre Koffer gepackt hatte und hierher gekommen war. Wenn jemand Den Fall noch mal genauer untersuchen konnte, dann waren es Zacks Freunde, nicht ohne Grund von vielen als die besten der USA bezeichnet. Ganz alleine wäre sie nicht weit gekommen. Außerdem tat der Gedanke gut, dass es noch mehr Menschen gab, die seine Unschuld erhofften. Jeder andere hätte ihr nur gesagt, dass sie blind vor Liebe war. Aber das war sie nicht, sämtliche Sehnerven funktionierten noch immer sehr gut, daran hatte sich nichts geändert, seitdem sie den Anthropologen kennengelernt hatte. Sie trat zurück auf die Plattform und begutachtete die Überreste der Spiegelleiche. Noch immer hatten sie keine großartigen Hinweise gefunden. Dr. Goodman hatte ihnen zwar eine lange Liste über die Geschichte der Spiegelsymbolik gegeben, doch das Team war sich einig gewesen, dass die Leiche zu unbeschadet für eine Dämonenaustreibung war. Die Rothaarige schaute zur Uhr hoch, wo die Zeiger gerade punkt 18 Uhr anzeigte. Mit einem leisen Klick sprang die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung im gesamten Labor an und entlockte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Zuhause hatte sie noch nicht geschmückt, vielleicht würde sie am Wochenende dazu kommen. Wenn sie die restlichen drei Kartons an Büchern und anderem Kleinkram in die Regale ihrer Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung sortiert hatte. Ihr Lächeln verschwand wieder, sie würde wahrscheinlich zu spät zur Klinik kommen. Schon wieder. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass Zack ihr bisher noch abnahm, dass sie Urlaub genommen hatte. Und eigentlich war es auch nicht richtig, dass sie ihn so anlog aber es musste sein. Er würde sie davon abbringen wollen, weiter zu suchen. Würde ihr sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen sollte, es würde ihm doch gut gehen. Immer wollte er, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machte.

_~ Flashback ~_

„_Morgen um diese Zeit sitzt du schon im Flieger." Zack schluckte leicht und hoffte, dass sie sein Zusammenzucken nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt, schließlich hielt er sie fest im Arm, während sie auf dem Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen. Man musste schon durch Verletzungen oder Verbrennungen abgestumpfte Nerven haben, damit man die Bewegungen eines sehr nahen Körpers nicht spürte. Und dann wären da immer noch die Sehnerven, die eine Bewegung registriert hätten. „Es ist mir nur gerade aufgefallen.", sagte sie leise und klang dabei, als täte es ihr leid, seinen bevorstehenden Abflug erwähnt zu haben. Am morgen hatte er sich schon vom Team verabschiedet. Angela hatte geweint, Dr. Brennan sah unglücklich aus und Jack hatte mit ein paar blöden Sprüchen sein Unwohlsein zu überspielen versucht. „Ich will nicht.", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß. Ich will auch nicht.", antwortete sie betrübt und strich ihm über seinen kurzen Haarschopf. Sie mochte seine kurzen Haare nicht wirklich und er auch nicht. Sobald er zurückkehren würde, würde er sie wieder wachsen lassen. Zack seufzte. Wenn er zurückkehren würde. Er erzählte ihr lieber nicht von den vielen Zahlen und Statistiken die in den Zeitungen und Büchern standen aber so wie er sie kannte, hatte sie diese auch ohne sein Erwähnen im Kopf. „Ich schreibe, wenn ich da bin." Kacy nickte leicht. Er wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte aber es nicht zeigte. Schließlich sagte er immer, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen sollte. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, den Aufenthalt im Iraq anzutreten. Das war vor einem Monat gewesen und inzwischen wusste er nicht mehr, warum er sich dafür entschieden hatte. Wäre es nicht männlicher gewesen, Nein zu sagen? Er hatte hier sein Leben, seinen geregelten Tagesablauf, seinen besten Freund, eine großartige Arbeit und seit einiger Zeit den Rotschopf aus Montreal. Stattdessen hatte abgelehnt, Jacks Trauzeuge zu werden, er hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können. „Noch 8 Stunden." Zack seufzte leise. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ich komme schon wieder.", flüsterte er ruhig und drückte ihr dabei einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Kacy nickte und griff zur Fernbedienung, damit der Film weiterlief._

_~ Flashback Ende ~_


	11. Hologramm

_Kapitel 10 - Hologramm_

Es war fast still in der anthropologischen Abteilung des Jeffersonian. Aber auch nur fast. Viele Arbeiter waren schon längst nach Hause gegangen und nur das leise Brummen des Angelators und das Klackern der Tastatur drangen auf den Gang. Angela klickte und tippte mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Jack nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Aber das passierte immer, wenn sie sich in ihre Arbeit verbissen hatte, abgesehen davon hatten sie nicht viel Zeit. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war 17.37 Uhr. Booth und Bones waren seit gut einer viertel Stunde weg, die Eltern der neuen Leiche befragen, die seit gestern im Jeffersonian lag. Wenn es so weiterging, würden sie noch anbauen müssen, momentan herrschte ja Andrang man glaubte es kaum. „Hast du die Daten aus Montreal verarbeiten können?", ertönte Kacys Stimme und Jack sah kurz zu ihr nach hinten als die Rothaarige den Raum von Angela betrat. Die Angesprochene nickte leicht, hörte aber vorerst nicht auf zu arbeiten. Wieder herrschte Stille bis die Dunkelhaarige sich zurücklehnte und sich streckte: „Fertig. Jetzt müssen wir testen." Jack stand von seinem Platz auf und ging zum Angelator, Zacks Freundin stellte sich ihm gegenüber hin und Angela nahm den Platz zwischen ihnen ein, in der Hand das Datapad. Der gelbe Hologrammregen baute sich auf und kurze Zeit später erschien ein komplettes Gebäudehologramm des Jeffersonian. Immer wieder war er aufs Neue von Angelas Erfindung erstaunt. Mit einem Klick von ihr wurden die äußeren Wände durchsichtig. „Also….hier befinden sich Überwachungskameras, Überwachungssensoren und Lichtschranken.", erläuterte seine Freundin und ließ durch entsprechende Eingaben erwähnte Dinge in dem Hologramm auftauchen. Jack stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir wirklich so gut überwacht werden.", meinte er und Kacy konnte ihm nur zustimmen: „Ja, ich dachte schon, dass mein altes Institut in Montreal ein Hochsicherheitstrakt ist." Angela schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und fuhr fort. Die nächste Eingabe markierte die Anthropologische Abteilung, die darauffolgende Jack und Zacks Laborbereich. „Hier hat die Explosion stattgefunden. Im Labor habt ihr genau drei Systeme: Eine Überwachungskamera, die hauptsächlich auf die Tür gerichtet ist, und zwei Luftprüfer, die die Luft auf schädliche Stoffe hin überprüfen." Jack nickte zustimmend und musste daran denken als das gesamte Team Weihnachten im Jeffersonian verbringen musste, weil ihr Fall mit Sporen versetzt war. „Okay….nehmen wir für den Anfang die Detonationswerte, die das System in Montreal zum Zusammenbrechen bringen." Angela klickte und ein kleiner Punkt im Hologramm erschien dort, wo auch die Explosion von Zack ungefähr stattgefunden haben musste. Nach drei Sekunden detonierte der Sprengsatz, das Hologramm rauchte. „Woah….ich glaube kaum, das dann noch viel von Zack übrig geblieben wäre, wenn er so eine Explosion hervorgerufen hätte." Er betrachtete das kaputte Hologramm-Labor. Wahrscheinlich auch er dann etwas abbekommen, zumindest sahen auch die Wände lädiert aus. „Wenn ich das jetzt richtig beurteile, hätte diese Detonation euer System nicht auseinander genommen, immerhin zeigt das Hologramm weiterhin Stromfluss an, nur die Luftsensoren melden Schäden.", schaltete sich Kacy nun ein und musterte das Hologramm vor ihr ebenfalls genau. Angela fuhr sich durch die Haare und nickte. „Ja, genau so ist es. Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass Zacks Explosion nicht einmal die Luftsensoren verwirrt hat. Sie klickte einmal und das Spiel wiederholte sich, allerdings war der Sprengsatz diesmal wesentlich kleiner, das Labor war verwüstet aber nicht zerstört. Jack stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Kanten des Angelators auf. „Mh…also war es nicht Zacks Unfall, der das System außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, sondern Einfluss von außerhalb des Labors.", schlussfolgerte er und strich sich durch seinen Bart. In diesem Punkt war sein bester Freund also unschuldig. Er atmete erleichtert aus und hatte das Gefühl, dass auch seine Analyse vielleicht entlastende Beweise erbringen würde. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit dafür, er würde sich zusammen mit Kacy der neuen Leiche widmen müssen, sonst würde Bones noch merken, dass sie zwischendurch nicht das taten, was sie tun sollten. „Arbeitet ihr weiter an dem Schienentypen. Ich werde mich mal daran versuchen, die Schwachstellen des Systems herauszufinden. Vielleicht kriegen wir dann heraus, wie man es manipulieren kann." Kacy und Jack nickten der Dunkelhaarigen zu und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Plattform. Der Entomologe hatte diesmal die Hoffnung, einen ganz normalen Fall vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen zu haben. Männlich, zwischen 40 und 50 Jahre alt. Zwischen den Streben einer vielbefahrenen Eisenbahnbrücke gefunden. Etwas mehr als ein Jahr tot. Die beiden beugten sich über die Leiche. „Mh….Käfer, Larven, alles was mein Herz begehrt.", vermeldete er freudig und begann, seine Tierchen in Behälter einzutüten. Die Rothaarige warf ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu. „Ich dachte du begehrst Angela.", meinte sie trocken und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Jack seufzte und schraubte das Glas zu, stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. „Das war übertragen gemeint! Natürlich begehre ich sie. Auf die Käfer bezogen war es so gemeint, dass ich sie mag. Also…nicht körperlich begehren, sondern halt toll finden….." Kacy sah ihn nicht wirklich überzeugt an. „Jack freut sich, wenn er viele Krabbelviecher zum Untersuchen hat, so war es gemeint.", ertönte Angelas Stimme, die ihr Büro kurz verließ um sich Kaffee zu holen. Die junge Anthropologin nickte leicht, mit dieser Erklärung war sie einverstanden. Sie ließ Jack arbeiten und kümmerte sich dann um die Körperteile, die er schon abgesammelt hatte. „Er war gefesselt, wie Booth schon vermutet hat. Hier sind die Spuren zu sehen.", begann sie und deutete auf besagte Spuren. „Muss ein dünnes Seil gewesen sein, daher die hohe Anzahl an Spuren, dünne Seile schneiden mehr ins Fleisch. Naturfaser, sonst wäre es noch vorhanden, vielleicht findest du Spuren von Baumwolle." Jack nickte leicht ohne sich beim Sammeln stören zu lassen. „Warum redest du nicht mehr mit deiner Mutter?", fragte er schließlich und brachte sie somit zum Innehalten. Sie schien zu überlegen, ob sie überhaupt auf die Frage reagieren sollte. „Mehrere Gründe. Das sie unter dem Tod meines Vaters gelitten hat, kann ich ihr nicht verübeln.", fing sie an zu erzählen, schaute sich währenddessen den Kopf des Toten genauer an. „Keine Kopfverletzung. Das Nasenbein scheint mal gebrochen gewesen zu sein, gut verheilt. Die Weißheitszähne fehlen, wahrscheinlich im Teenageralter oder später gezogen. Ihre Angst nahm die Überhand. Schon bei der kleinsten Hänselei in der Schule wollte sie die Polizei anrufen." Jack hörte ihr zu und stellte leise ein Glas nach dem anderen ab. „Als meine Lehrer an der High School meinten, dass ich zwei Stufen überspringen soll, ist sie ausgerastet. Ihr mütterlicher Schutz wäre dann zu kurz und ich würde ungewappnet in die Welt hinausgeworfen werden." Kacy sah kurz gedankenverloren auf, als sah sie vor ihrem inneren Auge gerade ihre schimpfende Mutter. „Ich habe ihr dann verheimlicht, dass ich gesprungen bin, hab so getan als wäre ich weiterhin ihr kleines Mädchen, das sich in der Schule zu Tode langweilt. Nach 18 Uhr durfte ich nicht mehr raus, wenn ich mal Besuch hatte, mussten die Taschen geleert werden und Spielhallen waren tabu. Eine der Duckhunterpistolen könnte sich ja als echt erweisen." Diesmal tauchte ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen auf, das Jack nur allzu gut einzuschätzen wusste. Er selber hatte als Teenager diese Spielhallen geliebt, Unmengen an Taschengeld hatte er dorthin getragen. „Rippen und Wirbelsäule scheinen auch intakt. Die genaue Diagnose erfordert das Debridieren. Als ich dann fertig war, bin ich nach Hause gekommen und hab ihr gesagt, dass ich jetzt studieren gehe. Ich war damals 16 ½ . Es war alles geplant, zum Glück hatte ich Lehrer, die mit mir etwas anfangen konnten. Unterkunft, Betreuung bis ich 18 bin und Stipendien waren schon fertig beantragt und genehmigt. Der Arm ist gebrochen. Keine Anzeichen von Heilung, also muss es kurz vor dem Tod passiert sein. Sieht nicht so als ob es beim Fesseln passiert wäre." Kacy richtete sich auf und strich sich ein paar rote Haarsträhnen aus dem Kopf, warf einen Blick zur Uhr. 18.34 Uhr. Wieder zu spät. „Was hat sie denn dazu gesagt?", fragte Jack nach, um sie aufs Thema zurückzubringen. „"Wenn du durch diese Tür gehst, dann stirbst du! Ich werd nicht mehr auf dich aufpassen, wenn du dein wohlbehütetes Leben einfach so wegschmeißen willst, dann tu es, aber sag niemandem, dass du meine Tochter bist." Genau das waren ihre Worte.", sagte sie ruhig und Jack sah sie gespannt an: „Und?" „Ich habe meinen Koffer und meine Tasche genommen, bin durch die Tür gegangen und seitdem habe ich weder mit meiner Mutter gesprochen, noch mit ihr telefoniert." Der Entomologe nickte leicht. Keine leichte Geschichte, da hatte es Zack mit massenweise Unterstützung seiner Großfamilie doch etwas einfacher gehabt. Er schraubte das letzte Glas zu und lehnte sich gegen den Zaun der Plattform, warf ebenfalls einen Blick zur Uhr. „Ich bin fertig. Wenn du jetzt gehst, könntest du es noch pünktlich schaffen.", merkte er an kratzte sich am Kinn. Kacy schien zu überlegen, was sie nun machen sollte. „Er wird noch ein wenig warten müssen, so langsam sollte er sich daran gewöhnt haben. Allerdings gehen mir langsam die Ideen aus. Ich muss die Leiche noch durchchecken und dann debridieren lassen. Dann kann ich gehen, dauert noch eine halbe Stunde.", sagte sie ruhig und raffte ihre Hände zu einem Zopf zurück. „Du brauchst ihn nicht mehr anlügen. Er weiß es." Die Rothaarige sah abrupt und geschockt zu Zacks bestem Freund und schluckte. „Er weiß es? Warum? Seit wann? Weiß er, warum ich hier bin?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, bis Jack ihr andeutete, ruhig sein. „Er weiß es. Seitdem ich das Foto gefunden habe und bei Zack war. Ich habe es ihm gesagt, aber nur, dass du dich als einfachen Ersatz für ihn beworben hast. Aber auch, dass wir nicht wussten, wer du warst. Ich habe ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt also die Wahrheit gesagt.", sagte er und musste leicht dabei grinsen, Kacy hingegen atmete erleichtert aus. „Okay…dann werde ich es ihm wohl nachher beichten müssen." Der Entomologe nickte leicht und stieß sich leicht vom Plattformgeländer ab, ergriff das Tablett mit den Gläsern, in denen es wuselte. „wirst du wohl.", äußerte er sich noch kurz, ehe er mitsamt seiner Arbeit in Richtung des Labors verschwand, denn immerhin forderten jetzt eine ganze Horde Insekten und Dreck seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die Anthropologin blieb allein zurück und fuhr sich erneut durchs Haar, ehe sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzte.


	12. Anders

_Kapitel 11 – Anders_

Zack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war genau 19.38 Uhr. Sie war also schon 38 Minuten zu spät. Ihre Verspätungen wurden immer größer, dabei war sie sonst doch ein so pünktlicher Mensch. Leise seufzte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, schaute aus dem Fenster. Fast noch im selben Moment hörte er das Piepsen, das ertönte wenn man die Zugangskarte durch den Kartenleser zog. Die Tür ging auf und er wandte den Blick zu seiner Freundin, die soeben durch diese Tür gekommen war. Er legte den Kopf schief. Sie war angespannt und lächelte nicht, normalerweise schenkte sie ihm immer ein Lächeln wenn sie reinkam. „Hi, Zack.", sagte sie und trat auf ihn zu, sah zu ihm runter. Mit 177 Zentimeter war sie größer als die anderen Frauen im Team. Und nur 3 Zentimeter kleiner als er selber. Er konnte ihr also fast direkt in die Augen schauen, wenn er stand. Nun aber saß er noch und so beugte sie sich zu ihm runter, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben und sich schließlich ihm gegenüber hinzusetzen. Noch immer lächelte sie nicht. Was war mit ihr los? Zacks Gehirn fing an zu arbeiten und mögliche Ursachen rauszufinden. Vielleicht war etwas passiert? Musste sie zurück nach Montreal? Ertrug sie es nicht mehr, einen Mörder als Freund zu haben? Er schluckte bei diesem Gedanken und wich auf eine erträglichere Lösung aus: Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Das musste es sein. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie und sah zu ihm herüber. „Gut. Ich habe das Buch über Roboter durchgelesen, das du mir gestern mitgebracht hast. Und Sweets war da.", fasste er seinen Tag knapp zusammen. „Und wie war deiner?" Kacy schluckte deutlich sehbar. Noch angespannter als eben sah er sie an. Wollte sie ihm nicht davon erzählen, wie toll Washington war und welches Museum sie heute besucht hatte? Er kannte die Wahrheit, er wusste, dass sie im Jeffersonian arbeitete und ihn jeden Tag anlog aber er hatte es ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnt. „Jack hat mir gesagt, dass du die Wahrheit weißt.", sagte sie schließlich und der Anthropologe konnte nur nicken als Antwort. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe. Ich wusste nicht, wie du darauf reagieren würdest. Immerhin ist das quasi dein Platz, den ich eingenommen habe." Während sie dies sagte, schaute sie schuldbewusst auf den Tisch. „Es ist in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Ich könnte mir niemand besseren für diese Stelle vorstellen als dich." Zack lächelte zu ihr herüber und sie erwiderte es. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, endlich lächelte sie. „Am 23. ist unsere Weihnachtsfeier. Glaubst du, du darfst dann für ein paar Stunden raus, wenn Sweets dich beaufsichtigt?" Während Kacys Lächeln hoffnungsvoller wurde, erstarb das von Zack wieder. Die Weihnachtsfeier. Jedes Jahr ein Ereignis. Er erinnerte sich an Angela, wie sie ihm Wichtelkostüm rumlief und aufzählte, wen sie alles unter dem Mistelzweig küssen wollte. Oder an Jack, der immer heimlich mit Eierpunsch vorglühte, sodass es jedes Mal damit endete, Zack ihn im Taxi nach Hause bugsieren musste. Welche Farben Angela wohl dieses Jahr für die Dekorationen ausgesucht hatte? „Ich weiß nicht…. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine so gute Idee ist, wenn ich dorthin komme. Immerhin bin ich ein M-„ „Zack, sag so was nicht! Das Team vermisst dich. Sehr sogar. Es erwartet keiner, dass du dich auf der großen Party zeigst. Aber komm doch wenigstens mit ins Jeffersonian. Versuch es. Bitte.", unterbrach sie ihn als wollte sie es nicht aus seinem Mund hören, dass er sich selber als Mörder bezeichnete. Er legte den Kopf schief. „Ich werde ihn fragen. Aber wenn er Nein sagt, ist das endgültig.", meinte er und wusste dabei nicht, dass Angela gesagt hatte, sie würde den Psychologen notfalls eigenhändig um den Finger wickeln, wenn er zuerst Nein sagen sollte. Sie würden den Anthropologen schon aus seiner Einrichtung bekommen. Zumindest, wenn bis dahin die Untersuchen noch nicht abgeschlossen waren. „Woran arbeitet ihr gerade?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln. Die Rothaarige seufzte leise und lehnte sich zurück, fuhr sich dabei durch die langen Haare. „Arbeiten? Wir haben 4 Leichen. Eindeutig Mord aber kein Mörder zu finden.", sagte sie und klang dabei ein wenig frustriert. Zack nickte leicht, von der vierten Leiche hatte er bisher noch nichts gehört. Jack war seitdem nicht mehr hier gewesen, er hatte sich mit wichtigen Untersuchungen rausgeredet. „Glaubt ihr an einen Serientäter?" Seine Freundin wiegte den Kopf hin und her, schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können. „Wir sind uns uneinig. Jack konnte die Chloroformrückstände als eindeutig identisch ausweisen aber das ist auch das einzige, was darauf hindeuten würde." Es musste wirklich deprimierend für sie sein, in Montreal hatte sie Museumsleichen identifiziert, jetzt hatte sie mal etwas Spannendes vor sich und steckte gleich in einer Sackgasse. „Ihr werdet schon noch rausfinden, was passiert ist.", meinte er und versuchte aufmunternd zu klingen, was ihm jedoch nur halb gelang. Oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass jemand die Wahrheit rausfinden würde, dass er zurückkehren könnte. Und jetzt saß sie vor ihm und er konnte spüren, wie sie sich eingelebt hatte. Unser Team. Wir sind uns uneinig. Sie war Teil des Teams geworden. Sie hatte ihn ersetzt, auch wenn Jack und Dr. Brennan es sich vielleicht nicht eingestehen würden. Er wollte nicht mehr raus, sonst würde er sie vertreiben. Und das wollte er nicht. So war sie in seiner Nähe und konnte ihn jeden Abend besuchen. Jetzt war sie keine 592 Meilen von ihm entfernt. Ihm wurde kalt, wenn er an die Zukunft dachte, wenn er an die vielen Zahlen in seinem Kopf dachte. Beziehungen wie die seine hielten meist nicht lange. Wer wollte schon mit einem Mörder, einem Verrückten zusammensein? Irgendwann würden ihre Besuche weniger werden, bis sie gar nicht mehr kam und Jack ihm erzählen würde, dass sie sich in jemand anderen verliebt hatte. „Zack?" Wie würde er wohl sein, dieser Neue? Groß und sportlich. Intelligent, vielleicht nicht so sehr wie er aber intelligent genug um mit ihr mithalten zu können. Humorvoll. Charmant. „Zack?" Er würde sie ausführen und ihr Rosen schenken. Mit ihr ins Kino gehen, am Strand liegen. Er würde die Erinnerungen an ihn mit der Zeit überschreiben wie bei einem Computer. „Zack!" Kacys laut gewordenen Stimme holte ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück in die Realität. Er schaute sie leicht verwirrt an. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du warst plötzlich so in Gedanken versunken." Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe nur über eure Leichen nachgedacht, weiter nichts.", redete er sich raus und setzte ein halbherziges Lächeln auf. Er schaute auf die Uhr, sie war nun schon wieder eine halbe Stunde hier. Sein Zeitgefühl war schwächer geworden, er rechnete und rechnete und teilte ein, doch ohne Uhr wäre er aufgeschmissen. „Soll ich dir morgen ein neues Buch mitbringen?", fragte sie und wechselte somit das Thema. Er nickte leicht und stand auf, ging zu seinem Bett herüber. Vorsichtig schob er sich mit dem linken Unterarm das Buch vom Nachttisch auf seinen rechten Oberarm, balancierte es so zurück zum Tisch an dem Kacy saß. Sie nahm ihm das Buch ab und betrachtete es. „Es war wirklich gut! Hinten steht, dass der Autor noch mehr Bücher über Robotertechnik geschrieben hat. Kannst du mir eines davon mitbringen?", fragte er und setzte sich wieder dabei hin. „Natürlich." Sie sah ihn wieder an und lächelte, ihre Anspannung vom Anfang schien verschwunden. Kurz herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, bis die ersten Takte von Beethovens Mondscheinsonate ertönten und einen Anruf ankündigten. Es war die Lieblingskomposition der Rothaarigen, die sonst seltsamerweise auf laute Musik und vor allem Heavy Metal stand, was man ihr jedoch nicht ansah. Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und ging ran: „Hi Jack. Ja. Mh…hast du das noch mal überprüft? Okay. Genau wie wir vermutet haben. Gut. Ich komme gleich noch mal vorbei und sehe es mir an. Bis gleich." Sie legte wieder auf und sah ihren Freund an. „Er hat anscheinend eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht." Kacy stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu Zack. „Tut mir leid, dass ich schon gehen muss. Wir sehen uns morgen." Wieder beugte sie sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn diesmal etwas länger. Ihm wurde wieder etwas wärmer. „Bis dann, Genius.", sagte sie abschließend und zog dabei eine Karteikarte aus ihrer Tasche, die sie ihm auf den Tisch legte. Dann ging sie und ließ ihn wieder alleine. Erst als sie ganz aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, sah er sich die Karte an. Eine verschlüsselte Botschaft. „Lfk olheh glfk, Cdfn. hjdo zdv sdvvlhuwh, hjdo zdv nrppw. Lfk olheh glfk." Zack schmunzelte. Keine große Herausforderung für ihn, doch wahrscheinlich hatte Kacy es bewusst so gemacht. Die Verschlüsselung von Caesar. Eine der Hauptfiguren der Antike. Sie wusste, dass er dieses Thema mochte. Jeder Buchstabe wurde um drei verrückt. Aus A wurde D beim Verschlüsseln. Er musste also nur zurückzählen. Die Ls wurden zu Is, f zu c und so weiter. Als er fertig war, musste er lächeln. „Ich liebe dich, Zack. Egal was passierte, egal was kommt. Ich liebe dich." Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wurden seine Gedanken von vorhin so unwahrscheinlich. Sie liebte ihn und er sie. Vielleicht sah man es ihnen nicht so oft an und vielleicht waren die Gesten ihrer Zuneigung weniger als andere Paare ertragen könnten, doch jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen würde. Es würde keinen anderen geben. Groß und sportlich. „Deine Größe ist mathematisch betrachtet korrekt.", hatte sie mal gesagt und großartig Zeit für eine Sportart hatte sie auch nicht. Humorvoll und charmant. Kacy hatte Humor, jedoch einen sehr eigenen und seiner war so ähnlich. Sie hatte ja schon Probleme damit, einfache Witze nachzuvollziehen, was brachte ihr da jemand mit normalem Humor? Sie kam auch damit aus, dass er selber nicht sehr charmant war aber genauso wenig erwartete er von ihr ein ähnliches Benehmen. Die Karte war da schon eine Überraschung nun eigentlich mehr die Worte darauf. Sie verstand nicht, warum man sich tote Blumen schenkte, außerdem mochte sie dann Margariten lieber als Rosen. Sie schaute lieber zuhause DVDs und anstatt am Strand zu liegen ging sie lieber in ein Museum. Er lächelte. Jetzt wusste er auch wieder, warum er sie liebte. Sie war anders, genau wie er.


	13. Logisches Denken

_Kapitel 12 – Logisches Denken_

Kacys Blick huschte zur Uhr mit Datumsanzeige. 17. Dezember, 14.17 Uhr. In sechs Tagen würde diese Weihnachtsfeier sein, von der Angela und Jack ihr nun schon jeden Tag so vorschwärmten. Temperance hingegen schien zwar nicht wirklich Vorfreude zu verspüren, da Weihnachten ja eh nicht ganz ihr Fall war, doch sie hatte sich von Angela überreden lassen, mitzukommen. Als Sweets dann auch noch gesagt hatte, dass er Zacks Ausflug unterstützen würde, hatte sie endgültig zugesagt, schließlich vermisste die Anthropologin ihren ehemaligen Assistenten und Kollegen ebenfalls sehr. Aber es waren ja noch sechs ganze Tage. Vor ihr auf dem Monitor war ein Tatortfoto zu sehen, dass sie nun schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde ansah. Aber ihr viel einfach nichts Sinnvolles ein. Schritte waren zu hören und Kacy konnte sie eindeutig dem Special Agent zuordnen, der nun die Plattform betrat und ihr über die Schulter sah. Sie hätte Zacks alten Raum haben können, doch das hatte sie abgelehnt, immerhin war sie noch immer der festen Überzeugung, ihren Freund bald wieder im Jeffersonian arbeiten zu sehen. Andere Räume wären zu weit weg gewesen also hatte sie einen der Arbeitsplätze auf der Plattform als den ihren deklariert und war meist hier zu finden, wenn sie nicht direkt an der Leiche arbeitete. „Das Rechenzentrum wieder schwer am arbeiten?", fragte er und brachte die Rothaarige so dazu, dass sie vom Monitor weg und zu ihm sah. Ihr skeptischer Blick deutete mal wieder, dass sie seine Metapher nicht verstanden hatte. „Hi, Agent Booth. Mein Personal Computer ist kein Rechenzentrum und außerdem zeigt er mir nur ein Foto an, dass beansprucht einen minimalen Teil der möglichen Leistung." Booth seufzte und fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare. „Vergiss es einfach.", meinte er und die junge Frau sah wieder zurück auf den Bildschirm. „Hast du Bones gesehen?" „Ist bei Dr. Goodman, hohen Besuch aus dem Senat empfangen." Der Agent sah sich um. „Hodgins?" „Beim Mittagessen in der Kantine." Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Angela?" Kacy sah kurz über ihre Schulter zu dem Agent hoch und sah ihn fragend an. „Also auch Mittagessen.", murmelte er in seinen 3-Tagebart und schien langsam ein wenig unruhig zu werden. „Cam?", startete er einen letzten hoffnungsvollen Versuch, doch wieder erhielt er eine andere Antwort. „Ist in der Gerichtsmedizin, ein Kollege hat sich eine schwere Grippe zugezogen, eine andere ist im Urlaub, sie hilft aus." Booth antwortete langsam aus. „Falls einer von ihnen auftaucht, sag ihnen, sie sollen mich anrufen.", meinte er dann und war schon halb dabei, sich wieder umzudrehen. „Angesichts dessen, dass sie nach allen gefragt haben und nicht nach einem bestimmten Kreis, nehme ich an, dass es sich um unsere Leichen handelt um die sich ihre Frage dreht.", ertönte die ruhige Stimme der Rothaarigen und der Agent nickte, was sie in der Spiegelung des Bildschirms sehen konnte. „Dann können sie auch mich fragen. Ich arbeite dran und bin fertig studierte forensische Anthropologin mit Doktorwürde und keine 3-Wochenpraktikantin." Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht. Der Special Agent drehte sich wieder um. Er hatte sie immer noch nicht so ganz als vollwertiges Teammitglied auf der Reihe, da er selten dazu kam, mit ihr zu reden, zumindest schien sie nicht sehr redselig wenn sie mit mehr als einer Person im Raum war. Außerdem hing er selber ja die meiste Zeit bei Bones, wenn er denn hier war. „Also gut. Bones wollte mir eigentlich einen Bericht geben aber die ist ja gerade verhindert. Habt ihr schon eine Todesursache?" Kacy blinzelte den Bildschirm an und strich sich mit einer Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Bedaure, nein. Sicher ist, dass er noch gelebt hat, als man ihn dorthin gebracht hat und dass er noch mal zu Bewusstsein gekommen muss, die Seile haben an einigen Stellen in die Haut gescheuert, zum Teil bis auf den Knochen, er muss ziemlich verzweifelt gewesen sein. Das Chloroform ist wieder das gleiche.", erklärte sie und schwieg dann. Booth verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte nachdenklich das Foto an. Warum war er gestorben? Wäre er verhungert, hätte das Team es schon längst rausgefunden, ebenso wie bei den anderen drei Leichen. „Darf ich sie etwas fragen?" Er blinzelte und sah die junge Frau an. „Natürlich, was denn?" Nun drehte sie sich auf ihrem Drehstuhl zu ihm rum und sah zu ihm hoch. „Wenn man etwas behauptet getan zu haben, was strafbar ist, dieses aber gar nicht getan hat, weil man gezwungen wurde, dies zu behaupten, da sonst etwas schlimmes passiert, und man keine andere Möglichkeit durch logisches Denken als gut genug betrachtet um sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien, macht man sich dann strafbar?" Seeley schaute sie einen Moment fragend an, bis er ihre Worte innerlich in normale Sprache übersetzt hat. Schließlich schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Wenn man erpresst wird ist man ja selber das Opfer und da man die Straftat ja nicht begangen hat ist man unschuldig. Gut man könnte für das Vortäuschen falscher Tatsachen belangt werden, doch ich denke nicht, dass ein Richter so entscheiden würde." Kacy legte den Kopf schief, dachte kurz über seine Worte nach und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Bildschirm um. Fast war ihm, als hätte er ein ansatzweises Lächeln der jungen Frau gesehen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann zum Gehen, blieb jedoch kurz wieder stehen als er schon fast die Treppe erreicht hatte. „Du hast eben von Zack geredet oder?" Ihr Nicken sah er als er sich wieder umdrehte und zurück zu ihr ging. „Vermutest du so etwas?", fragte er ruhig und sah auf das Tatortfoto. Wieder nickte sie, dann gab sie ein paar Befehle in die Tastatur und ein paar für den Agent rätselhafte Tabellen und ähnliches tauchten auf. „Meine Vermutung wandelt sich langsam in Halbwissen." Sie deutete mit der Hand auf einzelne Tabellen und erklärte ihm schließlich nach und nach die Egebnisse. Zwischendurch nickte er leicht, stellte fast keine Nachfragen. „Und warum ist es bisher nur Halbwissen?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück, da sie die Dateien wider schloss und sich auf ihrem Drehstuhl zurücklehnte. „Angela ist noch nicht ganz mit der Untersuchung des Überwachungssystems fertig. Und die Mischung mit der Zack die Explosion ausgelöst hat, besteht zwar aus Chemikalien, die es hier nicht gibt aber in einem Laden 3 Meilen von hier entfernt. Ich hab da schon angerufen aber sie wollten mir keine Informationen geben." Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte leicht frustriert. „Und selbst wenn alles zusammenpasst und gegen seine Schuld spricht, müssen wir ihn immer noch dazu bewegen, dass er uns die Wahrheit sagt." Ihr Blick sah an dem Agent vorbei aus dem Fenster. „Also wenn es euch weiterhilft, kann ich mal mit dem Ladenbesitzer reden. Immerhin bin ich prädestiniert für so was." Die grünen Augen der jungen Anthropologin fokussierten sich wieder auf Booth. „Das würden sie machen?" Er nickte leicht. Er hatte vor nicht ganz zwei Monaten selber sehr ungern die Entdeckung gemacht, dass dort noch alle Hinweise auf das naive Nesthäkchen des Teams deuteten. Kacy hatte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch gedreht und ihm die Adresse des Ladens auf einen Zettel geschrieben, den sie ihm nun hinhielt. Er steckte den Zettel sorgfältig in seine Brusttasche und klopfte darauf. „Gib mir ein paar Stunden, dann hast du die Liste." Ohne zu ihr zurückzuschauen verließ er nun endgültig die Plattform. Kaum hatte er die anthropologische Abteilung verlassen, kamen Angela und Jack herein und strebten die Plattform an, standen wenige Sekunden später neben der Rothaarigen. „Wir haben uns eben darüber unterhalten, wann wir mit ihm reden sollten.", begann Jack und die Rothaarige drehte sich zu den beiden um. „Ich finde, wir sollten es nach oder während der Weihnachtsfeier tun. Angela meint, dass wir es nicht dann tun sollten, sondern später, weil es ein emotionaler Moment für ihn sein wird, auf der Weihnachtsfeier zu sein und ihm den nicht kaputt machen sollten." Das Paar hatte sich vor ihr hingestellt und schien nun von ihr zu erwarten, dass sie sich auf eine Seite schlug, doch diesen Gefallen tat die Rothaarige ihnen nicht. „Beide Möglichkeiten beinhalten positive wie Negative Seiten. Angela hat Recht, wir sollten ihn wenn dann erst nach der Feier fragen. Jack hat aber auch Recht, es wäre ein guter Moment, zumal ich denke, dass wir ihn fragen sollten, wenn er sich außerhalb der Klinik befindet. Seine körperlichen Signale lassen deuten, dass er ungern über das Thema redet, wenn er da ist.", meinte sie ruhig und die beiden vor ihr verdrehten leicht die Augen. Diese Meinungsverschiedenheit würde also vorerst unentschieden enden. „Aber wir sollten es nur dann tun, wenn unsere Beweise eindeutig sind. Er wird die Wahrheit nur sagen, wenn seine logische Denkweise keine andere Möglichkeit mehr zulässt."

_~ Flashback ~_

„_Kommt es mir so vor oder waren die Vorträge früher mal besser?", fragte die Rothaarige und streckte sich dabei ausgiebig ohne zu merken, dass Zacks Blick wieder an ihr klebte. Der Anthropologe schluckte und zwang sich dann, seinen Blick wieder auf den Fußgängerweg und die entgegenkommenden Menschen zu richten. „Ich glaube, die Vorträge waren defacto früher besser.", antwortete er ihr und schien zu überlegen. „Aber es kann natürlich auch an der individuellen Auffassung liegen. Zu dem unbekannten Zeitpunkt, den wir als früher definieren, hatten wir weniger Wissen über die Thematik, somit brachten Vorträge uns mehr neues und wurden automatisch als Interessant abgespeichert." Sein Blick traf wieder den der jungen Frau neben ihm. Es Ende April und ein schöner Frühlingstag. Zwar noch nicht richtig warm aber immerhin so warm, dass Kacy auf ihren Schal und ihre Jacke verzichtet hatte. Zu den schwarzen Jeans, die ihre langen Beine betonten, trug sie ein dunkelgraues, langärmliges Oberteil mit V-Ausschnitt. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie zu einem einfachen Zopf zurückgebunden, welcher bei jedem Schritt leicht mitschwang. Er hielt ihr die Tür des Kaffeeladens auf, er wusste nicht genau ob das angebracht war aber Booth hielt Dr. Brennan öfters Mal die Tür auf oder ließ ihr zumindest den Vortritt und Jack fing ebenfalls mit dieser Masche an, wenn Angela und er zeitgleich den Raum verließen. Zack setzte sich hin und stellte fest, dass er sich an den gleichen Fenstertisch wie beim letzten Mal im Januar gesetzt hatte, nachdem Kacy in ihn reingerannt war. Zwei Minuten später kam die junge Frau mit zwei großen Gläsern in der Hand zum Tisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin, schob ihm eines der Gläser zu. Es duftete herrlich nach Schokolade und er konnte kleine Stückchen davon im Glas erkennen. Der Inhalt selber war schon schaumig-cremiger Konsistenz, der Strohhalm kippt nicht sofort zur Seite, sondern nur langsam. „Schokoladenmilchshake.", klärte sie ihn schließlich auf und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln angesichts seiner Unwissenheit über Getränke. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln verlegen und begann dann zu trinken. Es herrschte ein wenig Stille, ab und zu trafen sich ihre Blicke. „Was führt dich eigentlich hierher? „ Zack sah auf und blinzelte sie fragend an. „Naja, arbeiten tust du ja in Washington. Und ich glaube kaum, dass es alleine der Vortrag war, der dich hierhergebracht hat." Der Hochintelligente schluckte. Nein, es war nicht der Vortrag gewesen, der ihn hatte nach Lansing fahren lassen. Das war mehr nur ein Vorwand gewesen. Der eigentliche Grund saß ihm gegenüber. Sie hatte ihm ja auch wieder von dem Vortrag geschrieben. „Mh…Familienfeier.", murmelte er schnell und trank noch einen Schluck. Er würde seiner Familie schon noch einen Besuch abstatten, wenn er schon einmal hier war und irgendwer hatte bestimmt in der letzten Zeit Geburtstag gehabt, da war es nicht ganz so schlimm gelogen. „Und du? Sicherlich auch nicht wegen dem Vortrag oder?" Kacy schüttelte leicht den Kopf. In den E-Mails die sie sich inzwischen schon mehrmals täglich schrieben, meist natürlich mit irgendwelchen arbeitstechnischen Dingen als Vorwand, hatte er inzwischen ausbekommen, dass sie in Montreal studierte und dort wohl auch nach ihren Prüfungen in zwei Monaten bleiben würde, dass ansässige Institut schien ein Auge auf sie geworfen zu haben. „Unser Professor ist wegen einer Ausstellung mit uns hierher geflogen, deswegen bin ich hier." Zack nickte leicht und konnte sich auch schon denken, um welche Ausstellung es sich handelte, sagte jedoch nichts. Wieder herrschte eine Weile Stille zwischen ihnen. Er beobachtete sie ein bisschen und dachte nach. Schließlich holte er tief Luft, nahm noch einen kräftigen Zug und sah die Rothaarige dann ernst an. „Sag mal, ich hab so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch. Hast du eine Ahnung woher das kommt?" Kacy sah ihn irritiert an. „Ich bin zwar keine Medizinstudentin aber vielleicht Hunger?" Er überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, kann nicht sein, ich habe vor einer Stunde erst gegessen." Die Rothaarige überlegte weiter. „Calcium-Mangel? Schlechte Durchblutung?" Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Schlechte Durchblutung macht sich zuerst in den Extremitäten bemerkbar. Und ich trinke viel Milch. Also auch kein Calcium-Mangel." Sein Gegenüber legte den Kopf schief. Zack schluckte, seinem logischen Denken nach gab es jetzt nur noch eine Sache, die er für das Bauchkribbeln verantwortlich machen konnte. „Wann hast du das Gefühl denn? Jetzt gerade oder wann?" „Immer wenn ich dich sehe.", gab er zu und seine Wangen verfärbten sich ein wenig rötlich. Das Kribbeln hatte er auch, wenn er mit ihr über Webcam kommunizierte. Kacy sah ihn verblüfft an. „Oh, dann weiß ich, was mit dir los ist. Dein Körper reagiert auf eine andere Person, von der die biochemischen Analysen innerhalb deines Körpers annehmen, dass sie gut zu dir passt. Signale dafür sind Schwitzen, Zittern, Aufgeregt sein, öfters Denken an diese Person oder ein merkwürdiges Bauchgefühl. Ich glaube umgangssprachlich bezeichnet man das auch als Schmetterlinge im Bauch, was völlig unmöglich ist, denn Schmetterlinge gehen nicht in den Bauch. Die Magensäure würde sie sofort zersetzen. Ich hab das auch, wenn ich dich sehe.", meinte sie und sah ihn an, in der Hoffnung, sein Problem jetzt gelöst zu haben. Angesichts von Zacks erstauntem Ausdruck schien ihr nun aber bewusst zu werden, was er gesagt hatte und was sie soeben gesagt hatte. Ihre Wangen wurden ebenfalls rot. „Ist das dein Ernst?", fragten sie zeitgleich und mussten dann gemeinsam machen. „Dr. Brennan hat das mal als biochemischen Idealfall bezeichnet. Also wenn zwei Personen das gleiche….fühlen." Der Anthropologe schluckte. Er fühlte. Er fühlte sich gut, wenn er mit ihr schrieb oder sie auf dem Bildschirm sah. Und noch besser, wenn sie ihm so nahe war wie jetzt. Kacy drehte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger und sah ihn an. „Mein Professor auch. Aber er hat auch gesagt, dass es noch einen kleinen Test gibt." Zack sah sie fragend an und lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch in ihre Richtung. „Welchen denn?" Die junge Frau ihm gegenüber sagte nichts mehr. Sie schob ihr und sein Glas beiseite und lehnte sich etwas auf dem Tisch auf, sodass sie sich zu ihm rüberbeugen konnte. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter waren zwischen ihren Gesichtern als sie kurz stoppte. „Den hier.", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn schließlich. Zack schloss die Augen. Jetzt kribbelte es nicht mehr nur im Bauch. Jetzt kribbelte es überall. _

_~ Flashback Ende ~_


	14. Wichtel

_Kapitel 13 – Wichtel_

„Ich weiß ja nicht, irgendwie komme ich mir in diesem Aufzug seltsam vor.", ertönte die Stimme der Rothaarigen als sie das Labor betrat. Jack sah von seinem Mikroskop auf und herüber zu seiner Arbeitskollegen. Er durfte wohl gut und gerne behaupten, dass Kacy nicht wirklich glücklich aussah, er selber musste sich angesichts ihrer Kleidung ein Lachen verkneifen. „Scheint so als hätten wir dieses Jahr zwei Mistelzweig-Wichtel.", meinte er schmunzelnd und erntete dafür einen fragenden Blick. Die junge Anthropologin trug das grüne Wichtelkostüm, das Angela vor ein paar Jahren genäht hatte. Das Grün des Samtes biss sich herrlich mit ihren kirchrot gefärbten Haaren. Seine Freundin hatte ihm verraten, dass sie selber eine rote Version des Kostüms tragen würde. Für Brennan hatte sie ein blaues genäht, doch der Entomologe bezweifelte, dass sie es tragen würde. „Mistelzweig-Wichtel?", fragte Kacy und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Jack nickte leicht und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Ja, eine Tradition, die Angela eingeführt hat. Sie zieht immer alle möglichen Mitarbeiter unter den Mistelzweig um sie zu küssen. Und da sie das alleine nicht mehr schafft, wird sie doch wohl als Unterstützung haben wollen." Die Rothaarige schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob sie nun mehr verwirrt oder entsetzt schauen sollte. „Andere Mitarbeiter? Küssen? Unter dem Mistelzweig? Warum ausgerechnet unter einem Mistelzweig? Und wie soll das gehen? In der näheren Umgebung des Jeffersonian wachsen keine Misteln.", äußerte sie sich schließlich und rückte ihre Wichtelmütze mit dem langen Zipfel wieder zurecht. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mal wieder bewies, dass sie mit solchen Dingen nicht bekannt war, wusste Jack, warum Zack sie als Freundin hatte: Beide waren zwar hochintelligent, hatten aber von den Normalitäten der Welt keine Ahnung und kannten somit keine Regeln und Bepflogenheiten an die sich ihre Beziehung zu halten hatte außer ihren eigenen. Das Nesthäkchen des Teams würde sie niemals schief anschauen, weil sie das mit dem Mistelzweig nicht wusste und sie würde im Gegenzug keine Blumen am Valentinstag von ihm erwarten. Er musste zugeben, dass er gespannt war auf die Weihnachtsfeier. Angespannt aber auch. Doch vorher musste er die Rothaarige noch über Traditionen aufklären. „Es ist Tradition, Mistelzweige über die Türrahmen oder mitten in den Raum an die Decke zu hängen. Eine junge Frau, die darunter steht darf dann keinen Kuss ablehnen, egal von wem. Früher war es noch ein Zeichen für ein langes Leben und eine glückliche Ehe, wenn junge Paare sich darunter küssen aber das nimmt man heute nicht mehr so genau. Es geht hauptsächlich um ein bisschen Spaß haben.", erklärte er, doch er schien Kacy damit nicht wirklich überzeugt zu haben, Angela zu helfen. „Ich soll andere Männer küssen? Seltsame Tradition.", meinte sie schließlich Schulter zuckend und trat dann etwas näher, warf ein blick über die Papiere auf Jacks Schreibtisch. Sein Blick wurde augenblicklich ernst. „Wann kommt er?", fragte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Locken. „Ungefähr gegen 22 Uhr. Sweets bringt ihn hierher. Angela hat unseren Pausenbereich noch etwas dekoriert und ein bisschen Süßkram geholt. Er wird also nicht ins große Getümmel kommen, so wie wir es abgemacht haben."

Temperance war nicht wirklich lange auf der Weihnachtsfeier gewesen. Lange genug um Angela beim Wichteln zuzusehen und sich die Eröffnungsrede von Dr. Goodman anzuhören. Dann war sie wieder gegangen, wie jedes Jahr. Booth hatte ihr einen bedauernden Blick zugeworfen doch es war ihr egal gewesen, ihr war nicht nach Weihnachtsfeier zumute, noch weniger als in den letzten Jahren. Es war die erste ohne Zack. Sie erinnerte sich mit einem Schmunzeln an die erste Feier, die ihr damaliger Assistent mitgemacht hatte. Keine Weihnachtsfeier, sondern Halloween. Er war gerade zwei Wochen im Jeffersonian gewesen als sie stattgefunden hatte. Dr. Brennan ließ sich in ihren Bürostuhl sinken und sah auf ihren Schreibtisch, wo der Bilderrahmen stand, den Angela ihr geschenkt hatte. Das Foto zeigte das ganze Team nachdem Zack überraschend aus dem Irak zurückgekehrt war. Sie war so froh gewesen, ihn wiederzuhaben. Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder ab zur Halloweenparty. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie er sich zu benehmen hatte und war schließlich zu ihr ins Büro geflüchtet mit der Begründung, dass ihn die sozialen Interaktionen auf der Party einfach überforderten. „Hodgins? Angela? Ist hier jemand?" Tempe sah von dem Bilderrahmen auf als sie die Stimme des Psychologen im Hauptbereich ihrer Abteilung hörte. Was wollte er hier? Und vor allem um diese Uhrzeit? Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach 22 Uhr. Noch immer irritiert stand sie auf, öffnete die Glastür ihres Büros auf und trat hinaus. „Sweets? Was machst du hier?", fragte sie, doch ihre Augen fixierten sich nicht auf den jungen Mann sondern auf die Person dahinter. Wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, dass sie komplett nüchtern und gut ernährt wäre, hätte sie jetzt an eine Halluzination geglaubt. „Zack! Was machst du hier?" Der Angesprochene lächelte etwas verschüchtert. Der dicke Wollpulli mit dem merkwürdigen Muster drauf ließ ihn irgendwie hilflos wirken wie ein kleines Kind das sein Weihnachtsgedicht vergessen hatte. Seine Hände waren von groben Handschuhen aus speziellem Kunststoff umhüllt. „Hallo Dr. Brennan.", sagte er leise und sah dabei auf den Boden. „Du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du dich freuen ihn zu sehen.", merkte Sweets an und löste somit ihre Starre. „Doch….doch! Das bin ich.", sagte sie und rannte schon fast auf ihren alten Mitarbeiter zu, umarmte ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er schien überrascht so wie er es jedes Mal war, wenn man ihn umarmte. „Hey…da ist ja unser Z-Man!", ertönte Jacks Stimme aus dem Hintergrund ebenso wie ein freudiges Quietschen von Angela. Temperance löste sich von ihm und sah nun zum Rest des Teams, welcher nun bei ihnen auftauchte. Jack drückte ihn kurz, klopfte ihm dann mannhaft auf die Schulter, Booth tat nur letzteres. Angela schien ihn fast erdrücken zu wollen, zumindest drückte sie ihn so sehr an sich, dass ihre rote Wichtelmütze runterrutschte. Sie hakte ihn vorsichtig unter und führte den offensichtlich nun sehr verwirrten Anthropologen die Treppe hoch zum Pausenbereich. Sweets und der Special Agent folgten ihr und auch Temperance machte sich daran, sie wusste zwar nicht genau, was hier vor sich ging und warum Zack hier am Tag der Weihnachtsfeier auftauchte doch sie wollte jetzt keine logische Erklärung dafür, sie war froh, dass er da war. „Wo ist eigentlich Kacy?", fragte sie dann jedoch als sie bemerkte, dass die Rothaarige noch zu fehlen schien. „Die kommt gleich noch.", antwortete der Entomologe und schob sie weiter zur Pausenplattform.

Die Stimmung war so gut wie schon länger nicht mehr. Klar, seit Zacks Fehlen im Team waren sie nicht jeden Tag schlecht gelaunt durch die Welt gelaufen, doch man hatte es oft gemerkt, dass keiner es so recht verschmerzen wollte. Und seitdem Kacy im Jeffersonian arbeitete war Jack klar geworden, wie schwer es geworden wäre, jemandem im Team zu akzeptieren, der vollkommen fremd war. Natürlich, am Anfang war er der Rothaarigen gegenüber unfreundlich gewesen, doch es tat ihm leid. Ihre Verbindung zu dem Nesthäkchen machte sie zu etwas besonderem. Doch jetzt fehlte sie noch immer. Langsam wurde der Entomologe unruhig. Zack unterhielt sich gerade mit Dr. Brennan über alte Fälle und schien glücklich dabei zu sein, zumindest wirkte er entspannt. Angela schien wieder seine Gedanken lesen zu können, sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und flüsterte ihm leise zu. „Ich geh mal nach ihr schauen.", sagte sie und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort. Die Künstlerin erhob sich und stiefelte die Stufen herab zum Hauptbereich, bog dann in den Raum ein, in dem ihr Angelator stand. Der Raum war vollkommen dunkel, nur das gelbliche Licht der Hologrammstrahlen erhellte ihn ein wenig und zeichnete die Silhouette der Rothaarigen, die davor stand. Angela trat auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, sah nun ebenfalls zu dem Hologramm des Jeffersonian. „Glaubst du, du schaffst das?" Kacy nickte leicht. „Aber irgendwas macht dir doch Sorgen, Honey." Die Rothaarige starrte zwar mit Ausdrucksmiene das Hologramm an, genauso wie sie auch die Leichen ansah, doch die Dunkelhaarige hatte ein Gespür dafür, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Selbst Temperance konnte ihr da nichts verheimlichen. „Wir haben alles geprüft. Mehrmals. Alles spricht für ihn. Die Wahrheit ist eine andere als er uns erzählt hat. Als er der Polizei erzählt hat." Die junge Frau sah Angela mit einem unsicheren Funkeln in den Augen an. „Alles ist logisch aufgebaut. Aber was ist, wenn er sich davon nicht überzeugen lässt?" Die Künstlerin versuchte möglichst aufmunternd zu lächeln. „Du hast dir deine Antwort doch gerade selber gegeben. Es ist logisch aufgebaut. Zack reagiert nur auf Logik." Kacy nickte leicht und holte dann tief Luft. „Also gut….dann lass uns." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie zusammen mit Angela den Raum und ging hoch zur Pausenplattform, wo Jack, Booth, Brennan, Sweets und Zack sich scheinbar gut gelaunt unterhielten. Als der junge Anthropologe seine Freundin entdeckte, lächelte er, doch dann erstarb sein Lächeln und auch das der anderen, als die Rothaarige sein Lächeln nicht erwiderte, sondern ihn ernst ansah. „Zack. Ich muss mit dir reden."


	15. Akzeptiert

_Kapitel 14 – Akzeptiert_

Zack schluckte als seine Freundin ihn so ernst ansah und er konnte fühlen, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Bauch zusammenzogen. Sein anthropologisches Wissen über das menschliche Verhalten verriet ihm, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, wenn sie so ernst dreinsah. Verbunden mit dem Satz „Zack. Ich muss mit dir reden." Stieg die Ernsthaftigkeit dieses Augenblickes um ein vielfaches an. Er musterte sie und ging die klassischen Gründe für solche Sätze durch. Er hatte einen Bericht darüber in einer dieser Frauenzeitschriften gelesen, die Angela sich immer kaufte. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie die Beziehung beenden würde. Sein Magen zog sich noch mehr zusammen, dann schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Nein, er traute es ihr nicht so, dass so vor allen anderen zu machen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie schwanger war. Auch das schied eigentlich aus, dafür waren sie schon zu lange nicht mehr nachts aufeinander getroffen und selbst wenn müsste dann schon einen deutlichen Bauchansatz zeigen. Eine Schwangerschaft wollte sie ihm also auch nicht mitteilen. „Zack, du hast uns angelogen!", sagte sie und hatte den Blick noch nicht von ihm abgewandt. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er erkennen, wie Dr. Brennan verwirrt hin und hersah, doch Jack deutete ihr an, jetzt ruhig zu sein. „Ich habe euch nicht angelogen.", sagte er ruhig und hatte eine Ahnung in welche Richtung ihr Thema gehen würde. Kacy klappte ihren Laptop auf, der mit dem hängenden Flachbildschirm verbunden war und bisher für musikalische Untermalung gesorgt hatte. „Du hast uns angelogen. Du hast die Polizei angelogen. Du bist weder ein Mörder noch der Lehrling von Gormogon." Zack schluckte hart. Sie hatte es also doch getan. Sie war nicht nach Washington gekommen, nur um bei ihm zu sein oder einen besseren Job als in Montreal zu bekommen. Er hätte es wissen sollen, schon als sie kurz nach seiner Anlieferung am Telefon sagte, dass sie ihn nicht alleine lassen würde. Sobald sie die Wahrheit anzweifelte, arbeitete sie solange, bis sie sie herausfand. Und anscheinend hatte sie an seiner Schuld gezweifelt. Deswegen war sie an einigen Tagen müde gewesen, sie hatte zusätzlich hier gearbeitet. „Die Aussage alleine beinhaltet keinerlei logisch prüfbare Elemente.", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er seine Fassung wiedergefunden hatte. Seine braunen Augen schienen sich in die Grünen seiner Freundin zu bohren. „Du willst logische Elemente? Kannst du haben.", antwortete sie und öffnete die erste Tabelle die nun auf dem Flachbildschirm angezeigt wurde. „Die Mischung für die Polymerisationsreaktion war nicht von dir. Deswegen hast du Jack erst Recht nicht rangelassen. Du wusstest nicht, was passieren würde. Du wusstest nicht, dass…..dass dich die Reaktion fast deine Hände gekostet hätte." Wider schluckte er hart, sagte jedoch nichts. „Jack hat es überprüft: Die Mischung enthält keine Chemikalien an die du hier herankommen würdest. Sie enthalten Chemikalien für die du deinen Namen angeben müsstest. Es gibt sie in einem Laden. Booth war da. Der Besitzer hat geschworen, dich dort nie gesehen zu haben und auf der Liste ist dein Name nicht zu finden. Du besitzt keine Quittungen einer Taxifahrt dorthin und kein Busticket." Etwas unruhig rutschte er auf dem Sofa hin und her, nickte dann: „Akzeptiert. Die Mischung ist nicht von mir." Neben sich konnte er Jack etwas erleichtert ausatmen können und Angelas Hand entkrampfte sich etwas aus dem Sofakissen. Kacy fuhr sich durch die roten Haare, die Wichtelmütze hatte sie abgenommen. Sie öffnete die nächste Datei, eine Animation des Jeffersonian. „Die Explosion reichte nicht aus, um das Überwachungssystem außer Gefecht zu setzen. Es war nie deine Aufgabe. Das System wurde von einer Person A permanent für die 15 Minuten manipuliert, damit Person B, wahrscheinlich Gormogon, die Knochen stehlen konnte. Angela hat es alles berechnet. Selbst eine Explosion, die dich dein Leben gekostet hätte, hätte das System nicht gestört." Zack wurde kalt, wieder musste er nicken. „Akzeptiert.", sagte er leise und sah zu Boden. Kacy rief ein Foto auf den Bildschirm und spielte eine Tonaufnahme von Zacks Verhör mit Agent Booth ab. Es ging um den Mord an dem Lobbyisten den Zack begangen haben sollte. „Der Raum war dunkel, nur der Mond schien durch das Fenster. Ich erinnere mich an das Blümchenmuster auf der Tapete.", hörte man den jungen Anthropologen auf der Aufnahme mit unsicherer Stimme sagen. Seine Freundin deutete auf das Foto. „Im gesamten Haus gab es keinen Raum mit Blümchentapete und der Mond hätte zu keiner Zeit in das Zimmer geschienen, in dem wir die Leiche gefunden haben. Du hast niemanden umgebracht." Zack holte tief Luft und sah einen Moment lang jeden einzelnen aus dem Team an, dann nickte er. „Akzeptiert. Ich habe niemanden umgebracht." Dr. Brennan schlug sich eine Hand vor dem Mund, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er erkennen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Bisher hatte Kacy bei allem Recht gehabt. Er kniff die Augen zu.

_~ Flashback~_

_Zack sah auf die Fotos, die der vermummte Mann vor ihm auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Du kennst alle diese Personen sehr gut, nicht wahr?", fragte der Mann mit einer kalten Stimme, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Natürlich nicht wirklich, dass war unmöglich. Blut war ein Stoffgemisch, das Wasser darin würde vielleicht bei Null Grad Celsius gefrieren, doch es gab keinen allgemein bestimmten Gefrierpunkt und es gab viele Faktoren die von Mensch zu Mensch unterschiedlich waren und so eine Berechnung schwierig machten. Außerdem würden es dann reale Umstände wie eine kalte Umgebung zum Gefrieren bringen und nicht die Stimme eines einzelnen Mannes. Zack konnte auf seine Frage hin nur nicken, er kannte die Personen wirklich sehr gut. Das erste Foto zeigte Special Agent Seeley Booth und Dr. Temperance Brennan am Tatort der vor einem Tag gefunden Leiche. Das zweite zeigte Dr. Jack Hodgins und seine Verlobte Angela Montenegro bei einem romantischen Diner am gestrigen Abend. Das dritte zeigte Dr. Camille Saroyan wie sie in den Wagen vorm Jeffersonian stieg und das vierte bildete den Psychologen Lance Sweets ab, der seine Praxis verließ. Mit allen verband den jungen Anthropologen Freundschaft. „Woher haben sie diese Fotos?", fragte er und versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben. „Sagen wir, ich habe meine Augen überall.", sagte der vermummte Mann und lachte dabei finster. „Ich habe noch ein Foto für dich." Er legte Zack eine fünfte Fotografie auf den Tisch, die ihn schlucken ließ. Abgelichtet war seine Freundin wie sie in der Institutseigenen Kantine in Montreal saß, ihr gegenüber saß Dr. Jake Brendell, ein Arbeitskollege und enger Freund der Rothaarigen. „Hör zu, du wirst in den nächsten Tagen ein paar Anweisungen bekommen. Und an diese Anweisungen wirst du dich halten. Du wirst sie vernichten, nachdem du sie gelesen hast." Der Anthropologe sah den vermummten Mann an. Dieser zog nun seine Maske an und lächelte finster, entblößte dabei seine gruselig anmutenden Zähne, die allesamt Spitz zuliefen. Er wusste jetzt, wem er sich gegenüber befand. Vor ihm stand Gormogon der kannibalistische Mörder der Knochen seiner Opfer versilberte und an Dr. Brennan schickte. „Und wenn du dich nicht daran hälst, dann werden deine Freunde einen kleinen Unfall haben. Einer nach dem anderen, bis du lernst zu gehorchen." Zack schluckte leicht. Gormogon kam ihm näher. „Anweisung 1: Sprich mit niemanden über mich. Anweisung 2: Gehe nicht zur Polizei. Anweisung 3: Verwisch die Spuren die zu mir führen. Anweisung 4: Wenn ich mit dir rede, sagst du Meister." Der junge Anthropologe nickte leicht. „Gut, dann werden wir jetzt gehen. Achja,……Anweisung 5: Wenn ich von dir verlange, das Leben deiner Freunde zu gefährden, dann tust du es." Der Kannibale zog sich die Maske wieder über und winkte seinen stummen Komplizen heran, welcher ebenfalls eine Maske trug und welchen er knapp als „Lehrling" bezeichnet hatte. „Alles verstanden?", fragte er noch mal als er schon halb in der Tür von Zacks Wohnung stand. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, Jack und Angela waren über das Wochenende verreist und Kacy hatte nicht herkommen können. „Ja, Meister.", sagte er leise und mit gesenktem Blick, ehe die zwei Männer seine Wohnung über Jacks Garage schließlich verließen. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sah er wieder auf die Fotos. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seinen Freunden etwas passierte. Selbst wenn es gegen jede Logik verstoßen würde._

_~Flashback Ende~_

Noch immer hielt er die Augen fest zugekniffen. Die Blicke des Teams ruhten allesamt auf ihm. „Zack, du wurdest erpresst." Er zeigte keine Reaktion, öffnete die Augen nicht. Er konnte hören, dass Kacy ein paar Schritte auf ihn zukam. „Zack, sieh mich an." Er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und sah zu ihr hoch, da sie fast direkt vor ihm stand. „Ich habe auch diesmal Recht oder? Du wurdest erpresst." Der Anthropologe biss sich auf die Lippe. Dann spürte er die Hand seines besten Freundes auf der Schulter. „Du kannst uns die Wahrheit sagen Zack. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben." Doch er antwortete nicht darauf. Sie hatten Unrecht. „Gormogon ist tot! Booth hat ihn erschossen!", meldete sich nun Dr. Brennan zu Wort doch auch sie entlockte ihrem ehemaligen Doktoranden keine Antwort. Stattdessen stand der junge Mann auf und sah seinen Psychologen an. „Ich möchte zurück.", sagte er und konnte Entsetzen in den Mienen der anderen sehen, auch in der von Sweets. „Zack, sag schon! Es wird alles gut.", hörte er seine Freundin leise sagen. Nein, nichts würde gut werden, wenn er zugab, dass er erpresst wurde. Gormogon war zwar tot, doch sein echter Lehrling lebte und saß ihm noch immer im Nacken. Er hatte neue Fotos bekommen als er in die Klinik eingewiesen worden war. „Ich möchte zurück.", wiederholte der Anthropologe seinen Wunsch und Sweets nickte leicht, stand dann auf. Die Rothaarige stellte sich ihm in den Weg, sagte aber nichts sondern sah ihn ratlos an. Sie wusste, dass kein Beweis der Welt reichte wenn Zack auf seiner Schuld beharrte und sie hasste das Rechtssystem dafür. „Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er ihr im Vorbeigehen ins Ohr und küsste sie kurz und sanft, dann verließ er mit seinem Psychologen den Pausenbereich. Noch ein paar Momente waren die Schritte der beiden zu hören, ehe sie verstummten. Erst jetzt löste sich auch der Rest des Teams aus ihrer Starre, Brennan und Booth tauschten entsetzte und vielsagende Blicke aus, Jack kämpfte mit seiner innerlichen Wut, nur Angela stand auf und ging auf Kacy zu, die noch immer regungslos dastand. Die Künstlerin nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Daran, dass der Anthropologe seine Freundin gerade direkt unter dem Mistelzweig geküsst hatte, verschwendete keiner des Teams einen Gedanken.


	16. Weihnachten

_Kapitel 15 – Weihnachten_

Als die Anthropologin ihre ID-Karte durch den Kartenleser zog wusste sie, dass Booth jetzt den Kopf geschüttelt hätte und sie tadelnd angesehen hätte. Dabei war sie dieses Mal icht hergekommen, um zu arbeiten. Nein, sie hatte sich gestern nur kurz hier aufgehalten und heute noch gar nicht. Lange bleiben wollte sie nicht, Booth hatte angerufen und sie eingeladen, mit ihm und Parker den Rest des Abends noch zu verbringen. Ihr Kalender im Büro zeigte deutlich den 25. Dezember an. Weihnachten. Millionen von Kinder waren heute Morgen aus dem Bett gehüpft und hatten ihre Geschenke ausgepackt. Trotzdem musste sie noch immer daran denken, dass ihre Eltern sie an Weihnachten verlassen hatten. Temperance schluckte und vertrieb diesen Gedanken schnell, sie war nicht hergekommen um traurig zu sein, sondern um das kleine Geschenk zu holen, dass sie für Booth gekauft hatte. Sehr lange war sie durch die Stadt gelaufen und hatte überlegt, was sie ihm schenken konnte, auf diesem Gebiet versagte ihr sämtliches Wissen. Rasch suchte sie das in dunkelrotes Papier eingewickelte Päckchen aus ihrem Schreibtisch raus und erhob sich wieder, musste dann stutzen. Aufgrund der verglasten Wand ihres Büros konnte sie erkennen, dass ein paar Räume weiter noch Licht brannte. Genauer gesagt in Zacks altem Büro brannte noch Licht. Sie packte das Geschenk in ihre Tasche, verließ ihr eigenes Büro, schloss es ab und stiefelte in den Raum des jungen Mannes der als ihr Doktorand angefangen und als vermeintlicher Mörder geendet war. Im Türrahmen blieb sie stehen und schaute in den Raum, erkannte Kacy, die auf seinem Computerstuhl am Tisch saß und scheinbar etwas betrachtete. Nur ihr roter Haarschopf schaute knapp über die Kante der Stuhllehne und verriet sie so. Langsam trat Dr. Brennan näher an sie heran, konnte ihr schließlich über die Schulter sehen. „Er würde sich doch sicher über deinen Besuch freuen oder? Heute ist schließlich Weihnachten.", sagte sie und ließ die junge Frau vor ihr damit zusammenzucken. „Ich war schon bei ihm. Er hat gesagt, er fühlt sich nicht gut.", kam die Antwort zurück, begleitet von einem leisen Seufzen. Irgendwie hatte sie mit so einer Antwort gerechnet, Jack hatte ihn ebenfalls noch besuchen wollen, doch sein Besuch war von dem Nesthäkchen schon am Telefon abgelehnt worden. Etwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht. Sie war noch nach der Aktion während der Weihnachtsfeier beigegangen und hatte die entlastenden Beweise, die Kacy, Jack und Angela erarbeitet hatten, eigenhändig überprüft. Zack konnte nur unschuldig sein, somit war die angesprochene Theorie einer Erpressung die am Wahrscheinlichste. Vor Kacy auf dem Tisch stand das Foto, welches ihre Verbindung zu ihm verraten hatte. Nachdem dies passiert war, hatte sie es in einen kleinen Rahmen getan, damit es nicht noch mehr beschädigt wurde. Und Angela hatte es ihr mit ihrem hochauflösenden Scanner eingescannt und geschickt, sodass man es in den Pausen aufblitzen sah, wenn die junge Frau an ihrer Doktorarbeit weiterschrieb und dazu ihren Laptop hochfuhr. Sie schien sehr an diesem Foto zu hängen. „Was ist so besonders an diesem Bild? Es ist nur ein Foto. Meist ist es nicht die Abbildung selber, sondern die Assoziationen und Erinnerungen die damit verknüpft sind. Genauso gut könntest du auch einen Zettel mit „Ausflug im Park" einrahmen und du hättest die gleichen Bilder vor Augen.", brachte Temperance plötzlich hervor. Ihre Mitarbeiterin sah nicht zu ihr hoch, noch immer musste sie mit deren Rückenansicht vorlieb nehmen. „Haben sie denn kein Bild, bei dem sie schöne Erinnerungen haben? Auf ihrem Tisch steht ein Bild des ganzen Teams." Die Anthropologin überlegte kurz, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Es gab da auch noch dieses Foto, das sie und Angela zeigte. Oder eines ihrer Familie. Aber es waren die Erinnerungen, die dieses Bilder auslösten, nicht die vermeintliche Schönheit, die man solchen Fotos zuschrieb. Selbst Fotos auf denen jemand eine Grimasse zog wurden dann als schön angesehen. „Es ist das erste gemeinsame Foto von uns. Wir lächeln beide, keiner hat rote Augen durch den Blitz bekommen. Der Himmel strahlt blau und die Kirschbäume blühen. Keine andere Person außer uns beiden ist auf dem Foto abgelichtet. Es ist schön.", sagte Kacy nach einer ein paar Momenten und Tempe konnte ihr beim näheren Betrachten nur Recht geben. Das Foto war schön.

_~ Flashback ~_

„_Wusstest du, dass man zuerst gedacht hat, dass der __Panthera tigris corbetti auch in Malaysia lebt? Man hat dann aber festgestellt, dass der dort ansässige Tiger eine eigene Unterart ist, nämlich der Panthera tigris jacksoni", fragte die Rothaarige und tippte dabei auf die grüne Informationstafel, die am Gehegegeländer vor ihnen angebracht war. Zack schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah wieder zu den Tigern, die sich vor ihm in der Sonne lagen. „Kann man sie denn unterscheiden? Die sehen schon ziemlich ähnlich aus oder?", stellte er fest, denn er wäre wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich auf die Idee gekommen, die vier Raubkatzen noch in Arten zu unterteilen. Meist war er sehr detailversessen, aber vor allem bei Tigern wollte er das nicht so genau wissen. Sah aus wie Tiger, benahm sie wie Tiger, stand Tiger drauf also war es auch ein Tiger. „Ja, kann man. Größe, Schädelform und Gewicht sind bei beiden gleich, deswegen ist es schon schwer aber man kann es. Schau dir die Streifen von dem Männchen da in der Sonne an und dann die von dem ganz vorne Rechts." Sie deutete jeweils in die Richtungen mit ihrer Hand und wartete. Zack kam sich unterdessen vor wie bei einem dieser Fehlersuchbilder aus den Zeitungen. „Für mich sehen die sehr, sehr ähnlich aus.", gab er schließlich zu, bei Leichen hätte er ihr vielleicht weiterhelfen können, hier musste er passen. „Der linke ist der corbetti, der rechte der jacksoni. Man kann sie an den Streifen unterscheiden. Ich habe aber auch lange dafür gebraucht.", meinte sie und löste sich von dem Geländer. Das klang beruhigend, anscheinend brauchte er also nicht gleich an seiner Intelligenz oder seinem Sehvermögen zweifeln. Was das Wissen über Tiere anging, so musste er seiner Freundin auf jeden Fall einen gewaltigen Vorsprung einräumen aber sie studierte ja auch Nekropsie, anscheinend musste sie so was wissen. Ihr Weg durch den Zoo von Montreal führte sie an den weiteren Gehegen vorbei. Giraffen, Eisbären, Gazellen, Nilpferde, jede erdenkliche Art schien vertreten zu sein. Inzwischen waren sie schon ein paar Stunden hier, weswegen die Rothaarige eine Pause in den Parkanlagen vorschlug. Während er schon eine der grünen Parkbänke besetzte, holte Kacy jeweils eine Waffel Eis für jeden. „Schokoladeneis.", sagte sie und drückte ihm seine Waffel in die Hand. Anscheinend wurde es langsam so etwas wie Tradition, dass sie immer etwas mit Schokolade zu sich nahmen, zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Bank und lutschten an ihren Eiskugeln. Seit fast genau vier Wochen waren sie nun zusammen. Zumindest ging er davon aus, wirklich genau wusste er das nicht. Er war auch davon ausgegangen, dass er mit Naomi eine Beziehung hatte, die Blonde hatte das aber gänzlich anders gesehen. Und sein bester Freund hatte zu diesem Thema auch nur Weisheiten von sich gegeben die Zack nicht einordnen konnte. „Zack?" Der Angesprochene wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Wir sind zusammen oder? Also ich meine jetzt nicht dieses „Zusammensein" im Sinne davon, dass wir gerade zusammen auf einer Bank sitzen. Also keine Definition im physikalischen Sinne. Eher im…emotionalen Sinn." Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, anscheinend war sie da genau so unwissend wie er. Den Kopf schief legend dachte er nach. „Pass auf, dein Eis - !" Noch im selben Moment hatte sich die Rothaarige halb gedreht und zu ihm herumgedreht, um sein Eis gerade zu rücken. Dabei war sie ihm mit allem oberhalb der Hüfte ziemlich nahe gekommen. Zack schluckte und nickte dann leicht. „Ich glaube schon. Also ich weiß nicht genau, Jacks Erklärungen sind da nicht so hilfreich und Angela hab ich nicht gefragt, sie wüsste sonst sofort, dass ich…dass ich verliebt bin." Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden. Kacys grüne Augen musterten ihn, dann verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln, sie setzte sich wieder normal hin. „Also wenn du zu 50% sicher bist und ich auch, dann wären das ja gemeinsam 100%. Eigentlich ist das mathematisch unkorrekt, weil wir uns nur jeweils zu einem viertel der Gesamtsumme sicher wären aber Jake hat gesagt, dass man Liebe vielleicht mit biochemischen Prozessen beschreiben kann aber allgemein gültige Regeln gibt es nicht. Jeder muss da seine eigenen finden." Nachdenklich lutschte er den letzten Rest Eis auf, kaute die Waffel und sah wieder zu ihr, nachdem er fertig war. Er zählte innerlich bis drei und küsste sie dann. Verblüfft sah sie ihn an. Der Kuss hatte nach Schokolade geschmeckt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen küsste sie ihn zurück. „Möchte das junge Liebespaar vielleicht ein Foto von ihrem Glück haben?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme vor ihnen und die beiden sahen zu dem älteren Herr in lustiger Verkleidung hoch. Dann sahen sie sich an und nickten synchron, noch während sich ihre Wangen ein wenig rot verfärbten. Wenn jemand Außenstehendes sie als Paar bezeichnete, dann mussten sie wohl eines sein. Der Fotograf wies sie an, sich hinzustellen und fotografierte sie, im Hintergrund waren die Blumenwiesen und Kirschbäume zu sehen. Zack war sich sicher, dass es ein schönes Foto sein würde, welches Kacy während der Woche abholen würde, wenn er schon längst wieder im Jeffersonian stand und Knochen säuberte._

_~ Flashback Ende ~_

Zack sah zu dem kleinen Bilderrahmen, den Angela und Jack ihm am vorigen Tag noch vorbeigebracht hatten, bevor sie in den Kurzurlaub geflogen waren. Er mochte das Foto sehr und wusste, dass es der Rothaarigen nicht anders ging, zumindest hatte sie das Original immer bei sich. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er sie wieder weggeschickt nachdem sie sich fast nur angeschwiegen hatten. Es tat ihm leid, doch er konnte ihr keine Antwort auf ihre letzte Frage geben. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass er erpresst wurde. Noch am morgen hatte er neue Fotos bekommen, der Lehrling wusste, dass das Team die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte. Lieber verkümmerte er hier in der Klinik als seine Freunde zu gefährden. Die Tür ging auf und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Schickes Bild. Eigentlich schade, dass ich die Labormaus zum schweigen bringen muss." Zacks Augen weiteten sich, entsetzt hielt er die Luft an und sah den großen jungen Mann vor seinem Bett an. Der Pfleger sah ihn überlegen an und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Sie weiß zu viel. Das ist nicht gut. Eigentlich müsste ich dem Rest auch etwas antun aber bisher warst du ja ganz brav. Also werde ich nur den Rotschopf beseitigen." Noch immer starrte er den Pfleger an, welcher nun das Zimmer wieder verließ. Er spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog und ihm kalt wurde. Er sah sich um. Die Fenster waren verriegelt, die Tür ebenfalls. Den Alarmknopf hatte er zwar, doch damit würde er nur eben jenen jungen Mann alarmieren, der ihm soeben gesagt hatte, dass Kacys Weihnachten nicht gerade friedlich enden würden, wenn Zack jetzt nicht schleunigst etwas unternahm. Seine Atmung wurde schneller, nein, er durfte jetzt nicht in Panik verfallen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er war noch nie in Panik verfallen auch nicht, als Dr. Brennan und Jack vom Gravedigger entführt worden waren. Er war Dr. Zachary Uriah Addy, er würde rational und logisch eine Lösung finden. Und dann hatte er sie. Er wartete 10 Minuten, dann riss er sich die Spezialhandschuhe von den Händen und biss in die heilende Haut, bis es wieder blutete.


	17. Eisbahn

_Kapitel 16 – Eisbahn_

Noch immer saß die Rothaarige in dem alten Büro ihres Freundes und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, sonst hätte er ihre Erklärungen nicht als korrekt akzeptiert und somit zugegeben, dass er unschuldig war. Und trotzdem hatte er die letzte Frage nicht beantwortet. Kacy strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich zurück. Dr. Brennan war schon längst wieder gegangen, wahrscheinlich packte Booth gerade ihr Geschenk aus. Angela und Jack vergnügten sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo bei 30 Grad im Schatten unter einem künstlichen Weihnachtsbaum, nur sie saß hier und blies Trübsal. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, das war garantiert nicht das was Zack wollte. Sie stand auf und ergriff den Bilderrahmen, den sie in ihre Umhängetasche packte. Dann nahm sie ihre Jacke, zog sich diese an und wickelte ihren Schal um. Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und verließ schließlich das Jeffersonian. Irgendwas würde sich schon finden, vielleicht konnte sie sich eine Runde aufs Eis wagen, in der Innenstadt war wieder die Eisbahn aufgebaut worden. Draußen rief sie eine der Taxen und stieg ein. Schlittschuhlaufen war eine gute Idee und so wies sie den Fahrer an, dorthin zu fahren.

Booth saß entspannt auf dem Sofa, Temperance saß neben ihm und gemeinsam sahen sie Parker dabei zu, wie er seine Ritterburg aufbaute und sie von Bösewichten einnehmen ließ damit die strahlenden Ritter die Burg zurückerobern konnten. Der kleine Weihnachtsbaum funkelte still vor sich hin und draußen rieselten ein paar Schneeflocken herab. Alles klang nach einem friedlichen Weihnachtsfest. Dann jedoch ertönte eine Melodie, die einen Anruf auf seinem Handy ankündigte. Leicht verdrehte er die Augen, konnte er nicht wenigsten einen Abend seine Ruhe haben? Aber vielleicht waren es nur Jack und Angela, die frohe Weihnachten wünschen wollten. Er griff nach dem Handy auf dem Tisch und ging ran. „Seeley Booth.", meldete er sich und hörte geschäftiges Treiben im Hintergrund. „Booth, du musst ihn aufhalten!" Leicht irritiert sah der Special Agent seine Partnerin neben sich an. Die Stimme war eindeutig die von Zack. Der Anthropologe klang äußerst aufgewühlt. „Moment…Zack, wen soll ich aufhalten?", fragte er und versuchte derweil einzuordnen, woher er ein Telefon hatte. In der Klinik konnte er folglich nicht sein, da durfte er keine Anrufe tätigen. „Ihn! Du musst ihn aufhalten. Er, er weiß es. Er weiß, dass ihr die Wahrheit wisst. Du musst ihn aufhalten, er bringt sie um. Er hat es gesagt, er bringt sie um." Der Agent schluckte und sah noch immer Tempe an, welche etwas näher gerückt war um mitzuhören. So wie sich der junge Mann ausdrückte, sprach er von seinem Erpresser und dieser konnte ja eigentlich nur mit Gormogon in Verbindung stehen, ergo war er nun der einzige Lehrling und Kannibale. Und angesichts der vorigen Morde war mit der ganzen Sache nicht zu spaßen. „Er ist groß. George O'Malley. Er hat gesagt, er bringt sie um." Booth fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare, sein gesamtes Inneres hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Er drückte Bones sein Handy in die Hand, damit sie das Nesthäkchen beruhigen konnte. Parker sah ihn verwundert an. „Hör zu…Temperance und ich müssen gleich für eine Stunde weg, ja? Das ist sehr wichtig. Ich sage Miss Otkins Bescheid, dass sie hochkommt. In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da." Der Blondschopf sah ihn leicht enttäuscht an, nickte jedoch. Wenn er jetzt wegmusste, dann musste es wirklich wichtig sein, ansonsten war der Special Agent an Weihnachten nicht von seinem Sohn zu trennen.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht hierher zurück gewollt. Er verband Krankenhäuser noch nie mit etwas sehr positiven und sein letzter Aufenthalt war auch nicht gerade erfreulich gewesen. Die Ärztin mittleren Alters sah sich seine Hände an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Können sie mir bitte erklären, warum sie ihre fast verheilten Hände aufgebissen haben?" Ihr Ton klang streng wie der seiner alten Lehrerin. Zack schluckte und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Die Frau seufzte und strich eine rote Flüssigkeit auf die aufgebissenen Stellen. Es brannte ein wenig, zischend zog er die Luft ein. Aber meckern durfte er jetzt nicht, er war ja selbst Schuld. „Naja, wird sich ihr Psychologe mit beschäftigen können.", murmelte sie da er ihr ja noch immer keine Erklärung für seine Verletzung geliefert hatte. Aber es war nötig gewesen und wenn er genug Zeit und Vertrauen zu ihr hätte, würde sie seine Geschichte vielleicht auch verstehen. Die Bisse waren seine einzige Chance gewesen, um aus der psychiatrischen Klinik zu kommen ohne dass es seinem Pfleger gemeldet wurde. Die einzige Chance, Booth und die anderen um Hilfe zu bitten, denn seine Freundin ging nicht an ihr Handy ran. Die Tür des Behandlungsraumes wurde aufgeschoben und ein junger Krankenpfleger mit einem schnurlosen Telefon in der Hand kam herein. „Sie sind Zack Addy oder? Ein Agent Booth ist am Telefon, er will sie unbedingt sprechen." Der Anthropologe nickte, deutete dann aber auf seine Hände. Er konnte schlecht das Telefon halten. Beim ersten Anruf vor gut einer Stunde hatte ihm eine junge Schwester den Hörer an das Ohr gehalten. Diesen Job musste nun der Pfleger wohl oder übel unternehmen. „Zack, hör zu, wir können sie nicht finden, sie ist weder bei sich zuhause noch im Jeffersonian. Und sie geht nicht an ihr Handy ran." Bei diesen Worten zog sich sein Magen wieder zusammen. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte?" Sein Gedächtnis fing an zu arbeiten. Wo konnte sie hingehen? Heute war Weihnachten, da blieben nicht wirklich viele Möglichkeiten. In der Kirche konnte sie nicht sein, sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken an eine Religion. Museen hatte keine geöffnet also konnte sie auch ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen. Der Zoo von Washington war wahrscheinlich ebenfalls geschlossen. Er rief sich jedes einzelne Wochenende, dass sie zusammen verbracht hatten ins Gedächtnis.

_~Flashback~_

_Die grünen Augen musterten ihn überrascht. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", meinte die Rothaarige und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Jede Familie geht Schlittschuhlaufen. Das gehört zu den Familiären Überlebensinstinkten. So was muss jedes Kind lernen. Das ist fast wie bei Wölfen, die ihren Jungen das Jagen beibringen." Zack biss sich leicht auf die Zunge, während er versuchte, die klobigen Schlittschuhe so einzustellen, dass sie passten. „Sie haben es versucht. Aber meine Berechnungen sagten, dass das Eis brechen könnte, wenn ich drauf gehe. So jung wollte ich noch nicht sterben.", gab er zu und erinnerte sich dabei an die Versuche seiner Mutter, ihn endlich auf das Eis zu bewegen. Aber er hatte lieber am Rand gesessen und in seinem Physikbuch gelesen. Die Halterungen rasteten endlich so ein wie sollten. Kacy griff nach seinen Händen und zog ihn auf die Beine. Nur zur Vorsicht hatte er einen zweiten Wollpullover und eine dicke Hose untergezogen, obwohl er einen abfedernden Effekt anzweifelte. Seine Freundin hatte sich eine dicke Leggins und einen Pulli angezogen und konnte sich somit fast hinter ihm verstecken. Immerhin konnte er hier auf der Eisbahn nicht einbrechen. Ihre Schlittschuhe waren aus schwarzem Leder und sahen wesentlich eleganter aus, überhaupt machte sie viel eher den Eindruck, aufs Eis zu gehören als er. Um sie herum wimmelte es nur so von kleinen Kindern und deren Familien. Die Eisbahn zur Weihnachtszeit war äußerst beliebt. „Jetzt komm. Es ist ganz einfach. Nur eine kurze Abfolge von genau zwei Schritten. Derselbe Gedankenbefehl wie beim Gehen. Nur das du eben auf Eis gehst." Zack rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. Doch eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht. Die Rothaarige zog ihn mit sich zur Bahnkante und ging aufs Eis, drehte sich dann zu ihm um. Tief Luft holend machte er seinen ersten Schritt und wider seiner gedanklichen Statistik legte er sich damit nicht gleich auf die Nase. Auch sein zweiter Fuß stand nun mehr oder minder sicher auf dem gefrorenem Wasser. Eigentlich konnte man ja annehmen, dass Wasser in der Eisform die höchste Dichte hatte, doch dem war nicht so. Ungefähr bei 4°Celsius war die Dichte von Diwasserstoffmonooxid am größten. Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf dem Rotschopf vor ihm. Seine Hände waren kalt, die von ihr schön warm, immerhin steckten sie auch in schwarzen Wollhandschuhen, ebenso wie ihr Kopf mit einer schwarzen Wollmütze bedeckt war. „Okay und jetzt folge mir langsam. Versuch einfach zu gehen." Kacy glitt langsam rückwärts über das Eis und der Anthropologe stiefelte ihr mehr oder minder elegant hinter her. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Jack jetzt stolz gewesen wäre oder gelacht hätte. Nach einer halben Runde ließ sie seine Hände los. „Das sah doch schon ganz gut aus. Jetzt musste du dich eigentlich nur noch gleiten lassen. Also…den jeweils nächsten Schritt etwas verzögert machen." Bewundernd sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie auf ihren Kufen über das Eis glitt und nach zwei Runden wieder bei ihm stoppte. „Siehst du, ganz einfach." Zack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja…die Relativitätstheorie von Einstein ist einfach.", murmelte er halb in seinen Schal und erntete dafür einen tadelnden Blick. „Ja…wenn du die verstehst, verstehst du auch Schlittschuhlaufen, Genius.", kam die Antwort zurück und wieder hatte sie seine Hände ergriffen, zog ihn leicht mit sich. Auf ihr Kommando hin begann er mit den schrittartigen Bewegungen. Es klappte tatsächlich. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass er nicht einmal annähernd so elegant aussah wie Kacy aber dafür konnte er singen und sie nicht. Oder zumindest nicht so gut wie er._

_~Flashback Ende~_

Von hier oben hatte er die perfekte Sicht auf die Eisbahn. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, doch die vielen Lichterketten und andere, leuchtende Weihnachtsdekoration erhellten die Umgebung der Eisbahn als wäre es am helllichten Tag. Viele Familien waren auf die Idee gekommen, einen Ausflug hierher zu machen und so flitzen kleine Kinder über das Eis, verliebte Paare fuhren engumschlungen umher, Eltern hatten ihre Kleinsten an den Händen und hielten sie fest. Er musste gut aufpassen, damit er sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlor. Doch mit ihren roten Haaren war sie trotz der Menschenmenge kaum zu übersehen. Weder wusste er wie sie hieß noch warum dieser Mann sie loswerden wollte. Ein wenig tat sie ihm leid. Sie schien noch jung und in seinen Augen auch recht hübsch, eigentlich schade, dass er ihr Leben mit einem Schuss beenden sollte. Sie drehte ein paar Pirouetten und lief dann ganz normal weiter. Vielleicht machte sie das ja professionell und er beendete einfach so eine vielversprechende Karriere. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte nicht wieder solche Gedanken in den Kopf bekommen. Er war dazu ausgebildet worden, solche Auftragsmorde durchzuführen und er würde seinen Job auch diesmal durchziehen. Dann würde er verschwinden, die zweite Hälfte seines Geldes einkassieren und in den nächsten Bundesstaat abreisen. An der Straßenecke unter ihm parkte ein großer, schwarzer SUV, doch er schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung, er durfte die junge Frau keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Auch den zweiten Wagen fast gegenüber bemerkte er nicht. Langsam legte er seine Waffe an und zielte auf die junge Frau. Wenn sie doch bloß einen Moment stehenbleiben würde. Fast als hätte sie ihn gehört, blieb sie stehen. Ein Mann war ohne Schlittschuhe aufs Eis gestiefelt. Der perfekte Moment. Er legte den Finger an den Abzug. „Game over.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm.

Noch ehe Kacy wirklich reagieren konnte, hatte Booth sie am Unterarm gepackt und sie zu sich gezogen, sie gleichzeitig halb auf den Boden gedrückt. Ein paar Männer in ihrer direkten Nähe riefen ihm unfreundliche Worte zu. Dann konnte sie das Knacken des Funkgeräts hören. „Wir haben ihn.", ertönte eine rauschende Stimme und brachte den Agent dazu, sie wieder loszulassen. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Booth, was ist hier los?" Er deutete ihr an, ihm an den Rand der Bahn zu folgen und während er holprig zurückstiefelte, glitt sie elegant neben ihm über das Eis zur Bande. Ein paar andere FBI-Agents standen am Rande, ebenso Dr. Brennan. „Okay…ich bin vielleicht hochintelligent aber Gedanken lesen kann ich deswegen trotzdem nicht." Bones trat auf sie zu und hielt ihr wortlos ihr Handy hin. Die Rothaarige sah sie fragend an, ergriff es schließlich und hielt es an ihr Ohr. „Kacy? Bist du in Ordnung?" Sie konnte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung sehr deutlich als die von Zack identifizieren. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Booth hat mich gerade etwas unsanft vom Eis geholt. Ist alles okay bei dir?", fragte sie zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Ihr warmer Atem verwandelte sich zu kleinen Wölkchen. „Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Verwirrt schaute Kacy zu dem Special Agent, ihr Freund klang erleichtert. Warum hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht? Sie war doch nur zum Eislaufen gewesen. Und normalerweise sagte sie ihm nie im Voraus, wo sie sich aufhalten würde. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Bis dann." Es klickte in der Leitung, Zack hatte aufgelegt. Sie gab Dr. Brennan ihr Handy zurück und sah zwischen der Anthropologin und dem FBI-Agent hin und her. „Wir suchen seinen Erpresser. Zack hat uns den Namen gesagt. Und bis wir ihn haben, stehst du genau wie der Rest des Teams unter Polizeischutz."


	18. IDCard

Kapitel 17 – ID-Card

Hatte er schon mal gesagt, dass er Polizisten eigentlich nicht wirklich vertraute? Jack konnte ihre Blicke genau spüren, bei allem was er tat. Selbst wenn er auf das Klo ging folgte ihm einer der großen Schränke. Dabei konnte er es ihnen ja nicht einmal übel nehmen, Booth hatte nur das getan, was nötig war. Seit dem Vorfall vor 4 Tagen stand das gesamte Team unter Polizeischutz und auch Zacks Familie in Michigan hatte für den Fall der Fälle ein paar unauffällige Gäste mehr untergejubelt bekommen. Zwar hatte der Anthropologe von seinem Erpresser nur die Fotos des Teams präsentiert bekommen, doch man konnte nie wissen. Jack seufzte und sah von seiner Probe auf. Den Urlaub mit Angela hatte er abgesagt, beziehungsweise verschoben, denn mit Polizisten im Gepäck am Strand zu liegen war für beide keine wirklich prickelnde Vorstellung. Also gingen alle wieder ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nach, abgesehen vom Special Agent. Booth präsentierte keine Leichen sondern ermittelte gegen George O'Malley. „Glaubst du, es hätte mir auffallen müssen?" Der Entomologe drehte sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl um und sah zu der Rothaarigen, die das Labor betreten hatte und ein Tablett mit Knochen in den Händen hielt. Die Eisenbahnleiche hatte bisher noch keine Todesursache bekommen. „Was hätte dir auffallen müssen?" Kacy stellte das Tablett ab und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch, starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Naja, wenn ich jetzt nachdenke und mir in den Kopf Rufe, dass Zacks Pfleger sein Erpresser und der echte Lehrling ist, dann fällt mir ein, wie oft er an dem Sichtfenster vorbeigegangen ist. Und das er mich mal gefragt hat, warum ich ihn überhaupt noch besuche. Schließlich sei er ja ein Mörder." Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah Jack fragend an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Jeder andere hätte es als normal abgestempelt und sich nichts dabei gedacht. Zack sitzt in der Klapse, da gucken die Pfleger eben öfters Mal nach. Er hätte ja sagen können, dass er Angst hat, dass Zack dich umbringen will oder ähnliches.", erklärte er ruhig und deutete dann mit dem Finger auf den Bildschirm. „Ich hab den Abrieb des Lackanstrichs der Schienen auf der Kleidung analysiert. Das Opfer muss wirklich noch gelebt haben." Die junge Frau strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nickte leicht. „Ja….aber das bringt uns einer möglichen Todesursache nicht näher. Wahrscheinlich ist es einfach aber wir kommen nicht darauf." Jack nickte und konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Ja, wahrscheinlich sind wir zu intelligent dafür." Kacy schmunzelte zurück, ergriff dann aber ihr Tablett mit den Knochen und verließ das Labor wieder, ließ Jack alleine zurück. Der Entomologe schaute auf die Uhr. Er hatte der Rothaarigen verschwiegen, dass Booth Catherine gebeten hatte, mit den entlastenden Beweisen vor den Richter zu treten und Zack rauszuholen. Wenn der Richter es einsah. Er hoffte, dass es der Richter nicht daran festmachte, dass sie den kannibalistischen Pfleger des Nesthäkchens fanden. Immerhin hatte der Scharfschütze, der auf Kacy angesetzt worden war, ausgesagt, dass der Name George O'Malley stimmte. Doch seitdem fehlte von ihm jede Spur und Booth vermutete, dass es nicht sein richtiger Name war. Kaum das er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte hörte er Lärm aus dem Hauptraum und schließlich Booths Stimme. „Es gibt Arbeit. Höchste Stufe.", hörte er den Special Agent rufen, was ihn etwas stutzig machte. Er stand auf und eilte zur Plattform, Angela, Brennan und Kacy kamen ebenfalls angerannt, was den Agent grinsen ließ. „Da kommen sie angeschwärmt wie die Bienen zum Honig." Die Rothaarige zuckte deutlich hörbar zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts und besah sich die Überreste an, die zwei Polizisten auf den Tisch gepackt hatten. „Wir haben das Haus durchsucht von O'Malley. So wie es aussieht wurde nur ein Raum genutzt. Zu groß für einen kleinen Pfleger. Außerdem haben wir das hier in der Gefriertruhe gefunden. Dr. Brennan besah sich die Überreste, ging dabei um den Tisch rum. „Männlich, ca. 25-30 Jahre alt.", sagte sie ruhig und sah zu Kacy kurz rüber, die leicht nickte und ihre Aussage somit bestätigte. „Es fehlt sehr viel Gewebe aber das was noch übrig zeigt einen minimalen Verwesungsgrad auf.", fuhr die Anthropologin fort. Booth riskierte einen näheren Blick und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Meine Theorie: Der gute auf dem Tisch heißt George O'Malley.", sagte er ruhig und sah seine Partnerin an. „Das werden wir herausfinden."

„Booth hatte Recht.", erklang die Stimme der Künstlerin und Jack und die Rothaarige sahen von ihren Arbeitsplätzen auf und Dr. Brennan von den Knochen. „Ich habe die DNA durch die Datenbank geschickt, die Zahndaten durchgejagt und eine Gesichtsrekonstruktion durchgeführt. Der Mann, der hier liegt ist definitiv George O'Malley." Das Team schluckte, während sie ihre Zeichnung und das Passfoto herumzeigte. „So sah Zacks Pfleger aber nicht aus.", erwiderte Jack und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare. „Auf den Knochen sind Bissspuren. Menschliche.", merkte Temperance an und deutete jeweils auf die Spuren. „Also hat vermutlich der Lehrling ihn getötet. Damit hatte er zeitgleich eine neue Identität und jemanden um seinen Fetisch auszuleben." Jack zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah Kacy leicht irritiert an. „Du bezeichnest das als Fetisch? Ich würde sagen, dass das ziemlich krank ist." „Fetischismus ist eine Art Krankheit. Genauer gesagt eine psychische Störung, meist als Unterart der Paraphilie bezeichnet." Der Entomologe seufzte leise und hörte Angela leicht amüsiert aufglucksen. „Einigen wir uns, dass der Kerl krank ist." Das gesamte Team nickte. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wie unser Kranker Kerl wirklich heißt." Für ein paar Momente herrschte Schweigen in der Runde. Jacks Blick hatte sich auf die ID-Card seiner rothaarigen Kollegin fixiert. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. „Jack…..warum starrst du Kacy gerade so ausgiebig auf die Brust?", fragte Temperance verwirrt, doch dann wandte sich der Entomologe wieder ruckartig um. „Wenn ich Zack besucht habe, musste mich der Pfleger immer reinlassen mit einer Karte. Kacy hatte eine eigene, weil sie jeden Tag da ist!!" Seine blauen Augen leuchteten euphorisch, doch noch schienen die drei Damen seinen Gedanken nicht nachzuvollziehen können. Er verdrehte leicht die Augen und sah zu Zacks Freundin hoch. „Die Karte hast du doch bestimmt nicht einfach so bekommen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und holte die Karte aus der Brusttasche ihres Oberteils, das sie unter dem Jeffersonian-Overall trug. „Ich musste ein paar Fragebögen ausfüllen, ein Foto hinterlegen, ein Führungszeugnis vorlegen und meine Fingerabdrücke einscannen lassen." Jetzt schien auch der Groschen bei Angela gefallen zu sein, ihr verwirrter Blick löste sich zu einem breiten Lächeln auf. „Wenn der Lehrling als Pfleger auch eine hatte, musste er bestimmt ähnliche Daten hinterlassen. Der Name und das Zeugnis nützen uns nichts aber mit den Fingerabdrücken und dem Foto sollten wir ein ganzes Stück weiterkommen.", erklärte sie und nun lächelte auch Dr. Brennan. Sie zückte ihr Handy und wählte die Nummer des Agents. „Ich rufe Booth an. Er wird das erledigen können. Ich sag ihm, dass er uns die Daten schicken soll, sobald er sie hat." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Plattform. Die Künstlerin gab ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss als Belohnung für seinen Einfall. „Ja, manchmal hab ich auch solche Einfälle auch wenn ich mich sonst nur mit Käfer und Partikeln beschäftige."

„Die Fahndung ist raus. Die Fingerabdrücke hatten einen Treffer in der Datenbank. Halb Amerika wird diesen Kerl jetzt suchen.", meinte Jack zufrieden und zog seinen blauen Overall aus. Sie hatten jede Sekunde gearbeitet bisher als ginge es darum die Welt zu retten, jetzt hatten sie sich endlich ihren Feierabend verdient. Kacy sah ihn schief von Seite an, sie war bereits fix und fertig angezogen und wartete nur noch auf den Rest des Teams, das sie endlich mit ins Royal Diner nehmen wollte. „Das war metaphorisch gemeint. Nicht halb Amerika. Aber sämtliche Polizeistellen bekommen die Suchmeldung. Den Kerl haben wir bald.", erklärte er und zog sich seine Jacke über. Die Polizisten warteten, sie mussten trotz allem mit, Booth hatte den Schutz noch lange nicht aufgehoben. „Dann mal los. Einen Drink haben wir uns verdient.", meinte Angela gut gelaunt als sie ebenfalls fertig mit Temperance aus dem Angelatorraum kam und sich bei Jack unterhakte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zum Royal Diner, zwei Polizisten gingen unauffällig vorweg und zwei folgten ihnen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Wie süß. Du hast ihn einfach umgerannt und dann seid ihr aneinander hängengeblieben.", kicherte Angela fünf Minuten später während sie das Diner betraten und sich an einen der Tische setzten. Sie hatte es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten und die Rothaarige endlich gefragt, wie sie Zack kennengelernt hatte. Fast schien es so als hätten Kacys Wangen nun die Farbe ihrer Haare angenommen. Brennan sah unbeeindruckt zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Warum nicht? Eine Büchereitreppe ist vielleicht nicht der übliche Ort aber auch dort ist die Nase in der Lage, innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden den Geruch des Gegenübers zu analysieren und die Augen können Körperattribute abschätzen um zu sehen, ob es passt." Die Künstlerin seufzte. „Sweetie! Das hier ist eine total romantische Geschichte und reduzierst sie auf ein paar chemische Prozesse.", maulte sie leise und sah dann wieder zu Kacy. „Hör nicht auf sie, das ist wirklich niedlich. Unser Zack und dann so was.", kicherte sie sichtlich amüsiert und nahm schließlich ihr Getränk entgegen. Jack schmunzelte nur und nippte nun ebenfalls an seiner Bestellung. Eigentlich war es klar gewesen. Wenn Zack jemand finden würden, musste dieser wirklich fast aus heiterem Himmel fallen, auf dezentes Flirten hätte er ja mangels Kenntnis nie eine Reaktion gezeigt. „Was hast du dem Pfleger eigentlich geantwortet?" Die Rothaarige sah von ihrer heißen Schokolade auf und fragend zu dem besten Freund von Zack. „Na, als er dich gefragt hat, warum du Zack noch besuchst." „Dum spiro spero." **Jack musste kurz überlegen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Brennans Lippen. „Solang ich atme, hoffe ich."**


End file.
